Cursed
by ICanHearThemToo
Summary: "The families were overwhelmed with greed and lust for shining pearls. They fought for them. Outraged by their selfishness, the Princess cursed the valley. There, I'm done. Questions?" He finished. "Just one. What does this have to do with me?" I asked. "Don't you see? You, Eve, are the last Moon Princess."
1. Chapter 1: Pretty Boy

CURSED

Chapter 1: Pretty Boy

"But why must you leave now, in the middle of the semester?" my friend Molly asked as we sat in the living room of the girls wing. The Academy had kept girls and boys living areas separated for as long as the old-fashioned boarding school had existed. I shrugged.

"I suppose that after my mother died my uncle decided it was time I relocate to his home in the country," I told her as I ran my fingers through my long blonde curls. "If it were up to me, I would stay and finish the year first." About three weeks after Mother died, Uncle Benjamin sent a letter to me:

_Dearest Eve,_

_Due to your mother's untimely death, I have arranged for you to come and stay with me in Merryweather Manor. Two weeks from now, I will send my serviceman Digweed to collect you. I am terribly sorry for your loss._

_Sir Benjamin Merryweather_

That was all he wrote. Signed and dated. No "would you like to stay here?" just a "you're coming". I had never visited this Moonacre place, but my mother often spoke of its beauty. She also spoke of the ugliness inside it. An enemy clan also lived in this valley: the De Noirs. I assumed they were the reason I had never been there.

"Oh, what am I to do without you, Eve?" she asked sadly. Molly had very few friends, though I never understood why. She was so sweet and funny. I hugged her.

"You'll be just fine, Molly," I assured her. "Now, come help me finish packing." We walked to our shared bedroom and she sat on the bed as I packed.

"You'll call me, right?" she asked, and I gave her a kind smile.

"I told you I would." I reminded her as I folded my t-shirts and placed them in my enormous suitcase. She nodded and smiled. Once I had finished with packing, I changed into my favorite tank top, cut of shorts, my blue and green high-top converse, and my favorite hoodie. Just then our headmaster knocked on our door and called out to me.

"Eve, Mr. Digweed has arrived to take you to your uncle's," she informed me.

"Ok, I'll be out in a moment," I called in response. I turned and opened my arms to Molly. She ran into them and I hugged her goodbye. She pulled back and I looked her in the eyes. "Don't you dare forget me!" she laughed.

"Never," she assured me. I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my bags. I, then exited the room and headed down the hall and outside to my ride. To my utter shock, there was a horse and carriage waiting for me with a chubby, old man leaning against it.

"You would be Miss Eve, then, yes?" he asked. I was so stunned that all I could manage was a nod. He smiled and bowed to me. "Digweed, at your service, mum. May I take you luggage then, miss?" he took all but the backpack resting on my back. After he fastened them on top of the carriage, he opened the door and helped me into the old thing.

"Well, this should be fun…" I mumbled to myself as Digweed climbed atop the carriage. The carriage jolted forward, and I nearly fell out of my seat. I could already tell, this was going to be a long, and rather bumpy ride. By noon the air was hot and humid. Sweating slightly, I took off my hoodie and straightened out my tank top. Then, I threw my hair up into a ponytail and leaned back, attempting to enjoy the ride.

I eventually grew very bored and began to draw in my sketchbook. I drew a beautiful woman wearing an old-timey dress, around her neck, a string of pearls. I always seemed to draw this woman, though I never knew her, nor had I seen anyone like her. Yet she was so familiar that it was haunting. It took me several hours to successfully draw her as she had to look perfect or I hated the picture. Just after I had finished, the carriage stopped. I called out my window to Digweed.

"Have we arrived?" I asked. He didn't answer. I leaned out to get a better look, only to see him carrying a large key ring to a massive gate, humming an unrecognizable tune to himself. "Hey, I asked you question," I called, aggravated at him. Then, before I knew it two hands were on my shoulders, trying to pull me out of the window. "What the…" I tried to pull out of the grip but it tightened. I turned up to face my attacker and saw a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Dark brown curls fell wildly out of a black bowler hat, and the boy had a strip of black cloth covering his nose. I would've found him to be quite attractive, had he not been trying to grab me.

"Hello, princess," the boy smiled mischievously at me. "You're coming with me, now." I grinned back at him, having intentions of my own.

"Not likely, pretty boy," I replied, and punched him hard in the nose. His arms left my shoulders as he cried out in pain. I pulled myself back into the carriage, just in time for Digweed to pull away and through the gate. I looked out the window and watched the gate fall as my mystery boy, and a few other boys, ran to the gate and cried after me.

"I'll get you, little witch!" I waved mockingly at him and sat back in the carriage.

"That would be the welcome party, then?" I muttered sarcastically. About an hour later, the carriage pulled in front of, what I assumed to be, Merryweather Manor. Digweed opened the door and I stepped down, throwing my bag onto my back. I looked up to see a large, dark figured coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Eve," my uncle called. As he came closer he noticed my outfit of choice and gave me a disapproving look, but recovered from it quickly. "Still as beautiful as ever, I see." He looked me up and down again. "Now, if only we could get you to cover up your body more. A lady should never expose her body this much." He insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Uncle. Still as old fashioned as ever, I see," I smirked. He didn't respond. He just led me through the house, pointing out rooms I was allowed to enter, and rooms that were forbidden. We came to a room with a massive, black dog in it. Uncle told his name was Wrolfe, and that since i was a Merryweather, he would not harm me. We came to a spiral staircase, and Uncle turned to me.

"These stairs lead to your bedroom in the tower. I trust it will be to your liking," gestured to the stairs. He handed me my bags which he had carried for more. "Breakfast is at seven AM sharp. Goodnight, Eve." Before I could respond, he turned and left down the hallway.

"Okay, then," I said to myself, lifting my heavy bags. I ascended the stairs, huffing along as I ascended the staircase. As I topped the stairs, I looked to my right and saw, what had to be, the tiniest door in history. I made my way over to it, placed one bag on the ground, and turned the knob. I lifted the bag again, and ducked through the little door, nearly hitting my head on the way in. I looked around in awe of my new bedroom. "Wow…"

The walls were powder blue, and the ceiling was midnight blue and covered in glistening stars. To my left, there were two wardrobes and a chest for my clothing. To the right, there was a large desk. On the far end of the bedroom, there was a set of French doors that led to a balcony. I opened the doors to let the night air in, and turned to the bed. The bed was huge and shaped like a sea shell. I tossed my bags onto it and opened them. I unpacked in silence.

After unpacking, I began to change into my favorite pajamas. I threw on my top, but before I could get my bottoms on, I saw movement outside. I turned to the balcony and approached it with caution. The wind brushed across my bare legs. I watched for a moment, seeing nothing, but then I saw him.

My mystery boy from the gate was leaning against a large oak at the tree line of the forest, staring at me. Once he realized I saw him, he waved and a mocking fashion. I found his action amusing and smiled. What an oaf. I played along and blew a kiss at him. He laughed so loud I could hear him from the tower.

"Goodnight, pretty boy," I said, thinking he wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, he did.

"Goodnight, Eve," he called back. "See you soon." With that, I returned to my room and closed the doors, locking them behind me. I dared a peek through the curtains. He was gone. I went back over to the bed and pulled my pajama pants on. I went to the desk, opened my journal, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have arrived at my new home in Moonacre. Uncle seems to regret bringing me here already. I was given a tour of the manor as soon as I got here and so far I am forbidden from nearly half the rooms in this place. I predict my stay to be quite boring so, in an attempt to entertain myself, I plan on exploring the forest tomorrow. I am going to try and map it out so I can keep track on where I explore. Perhaps I can even convince Uncle to let me go into the village. I do intend on asking because Mother always spoke of it in a way that made it sound quite charming._

_In other news, there is a strange boy following me around. I know not his name, but he knows mine. Strangely enough, he attempted abduct me earlier today and I have no idea why. I have to admit that when I first saw him, I instantly fancied him, but due to the fact that he intends me harm, I will not have feelings for him. Not now, not ever._

With that, I closed the book and stood up, yawning. I pulled my hair out of the messy ponytail it was in, and brushed out the tangled mess. Once every tangle was gone from my head, I let the curls fall to my waist, too tired to put it back up. I went over to the light switch, flipped it off, and made my way over to my new bed. I settled in under the soft covers and curled into a ball. I already missed Molly dearly, and promised myself that I would call her tomorrow before I left to venture into the forest. I would have to leave her a message, though, as I knew she would be in lessons all day.

I lay awake half the night, watching the stars glisten on my ceiling and thinking about the boy outside. I had so many questions regarding him. For example, why did he call me princess? I am certainly not a princess as I'm actually quite plain. And how on earth did he know my name? Why was he masked when he clearly did not care that I saw him? More importantly, who was he? Only one question truly stood out in my mind: What did he mean when he said "See you soon"?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, i know i probably shouldn't be writing two stories at once,**

**but i couldn't resist! i was so inspired to write a modern version,**

**that i couldn't help myself.**

**As usual... i want to know what you think!**

**So... REVIEW (:**

**~suckr4luv~**


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

Chapter 2: Robin

I awoke the next morning to a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up slowly, letting the memories of the day before flood back into my brain. Someone had tried to kidnap me, and that someone was the most gorgeous person I had ever met. Also, said gorgeous person had seen me half naked, with only a ratty, old tank top to cover my small body. Why hadn't that bothered me before? Someone knocked on the door again, causing me to jump a little.

"Yes?" I called through the door, sleep still apparent in my voice.

"It is breakfast time, Miss Eve," A young, female voice called through the door. No one had mentioned another female in the manor. Curious, I walked over to the door and opened it quickly. On the other side of the door was a small, brown haired girl. She seemed only a year or two older than me. Her face revealed that I had scared her. She wasn't expecting me to open the door.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't trying to scare you," I said. She gave me a small smile.

"Quite alright, miss," She replied sweetly.

"What is your name?"

"Isabelle, miss."

"Well, hello Isabelle. Please just call me Eve. There is no need to be proper," I told her and she nodded. I gestured for her to enter the room and she entered. She immediately began to strip the bed. I was surprised at her action. "What are you doing?"

"I work here," she shrugged.

"Oh. Okay, then," I looked around the room not sure what to do when something caught my eye. The doors leading to the balcony were slightly cracked. I made my way to them cautiously. I could've sworn I looked them. I pulled the doors open and squinted as sunlight attacked my eyes. I finally adjusted to the brightness and studied the balcony. Once I knew there was no one on it, I stepped forward and leaned over the railing. The only way anyone could've gotten up here was the vines, and that seemed completely impossible. I then glanced at the tree line, remembering the boy. Nothing.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle called from behind me. I let out a yelp in surprise, and spun around to look at her. "Oh, did I scare you?" she looked worried for me.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I was just lost in thought…" I re-entered the room and closed the doors behind me and locking them again.

"Very well, then. I am finished with your bed. Breakfast is on the table." I nodded and she turned to leave.

"Wait. Isabelle?" I called after her. She turned back to me. "Would you mind showing me where the dining room is?"

"Not at all, miss," she smiled. "I'll take you down when you're ready." I dressed quickly, not caring that she was still in the room. I had dressed in front of other girls for four years now. I threw on a black t-shirt, white shorts, and my black and white high top sneakers. I saw Isabelle look at my outfit with a questioning look. When she noticed I'd caught her staring, she looked away. "Ready, then?" I nodded and we made our way down from the tower. She led me down the long hallway and down the stairs. We ended up in the sitting room right outside the main foyer. Isabelle pointed to a large pair of double doors. "The dining hall is just through there, Miss Eve."

"Thank you. And just call me Eve." I reminded her. She only smiled and walked away. I entered the dining room to find Uncle Benjamin sitting at the head of a long table, and Digweed at a counter in the corner.

"That would be Miss Eve then, sir," Digweed said, announcing my arrival. My uncle looked up and scoffed at my outfit.

"Honestly, Eve. Why must you show off your body like that? As I said yesterday, a lady should keep herself covered." I smirked at his annoyed expression and shrugged.

"I wear what's comfortable," I told him. I went and sat at his right.

"What would you like for breakfast, miss?" Digweed called from his corner. "We have toast, eggs, fruit, bagels, sausage," he ran off a list of foods, and I hardly knew what to pick.

"Er, I'll have sausage, eggs and an orange." He brought over exactly what I asked for and returned to his corner. "Thanks." We ate in silence, and once finished, I dismissed myself and headed up to my bedroom. I gave Molly a quick call and left her a voicemail, telling her I had made it okay and about my trip. I left out the attempted kidnapping, though. After hanging up, I grabbed my backpack, packed with my sketchbook, pencils, a torch, and a bottle of water. I tied my hoodie around my waist and made my way back downstairs and outside.

The fresh air filled my lungs, and I welcomed it happily. There air in the manor was stuffy, so it was a nice change. I made my way to the tree line and took one quick look back at the manor. It looked old and worn from here, and I wondered why Uncle hadn't done anything to repair it. No matter. I made my way into the forest enjoying the sound of nature. After a couple hours of exploring the forest, I came to a clearing. Thankful that I had found it, I made my way to the center and sat down. I smiled at my surroundings knowing this had to be the most beautiful place in the forest. It was covered in daisies, their smell filling the air. The wind picked up, causing my hair to whip around. Annoyed by the mess hitting my face, I pulled it into a messy braid and draped it over my shoulder.

"Nice outfit," a male voice called out sarcastically from behind me. I stood quickly and turned around to find my mystery boy looking at me, one eyebrow raised. I grinned as I studied his choice of clothing. He was in black leather from head to toe. The only color in his outfit was a red scarf and a collar of feathers.

"Nice feathers," I replied back, equally sarcastic. He grinned.

"What would you be doing out here alone?" he questioned, a hint of mischief in his voice. He took a stepped toward me. If he was trying to scare me, it wasn't working.

"Why do you care," I replied, tilting my head. This amused him. "Who are you?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Robin," he replied.

"Hence the feathers?" I asked jokingly. He laughed at this.

"I suppose," he smirked and shrugged.

"And do you have a last name?" he frowned at this. "Fine, don't tell me. It doesn't matter to me."

"It should," he replied darkly. This caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say. Shouts came from the forest behind Robin. He turned to look behind him and then back at me. "You need to go." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. He handed me my backpack and pushed me towards the way I had come.

"Go. Now!" he warned. Before I could respond, the shouts came closer. He grabbed my hand and sprinted into the forest toward Merryweather Manor. "Dangit!" he whispered as he dragged me through the trees.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Saving your butt, princess," he hissed at me.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm no princess!" He stopped and turned around, glaring at me.

"You don't know?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head. "You'll know soon enough." He dropped my hand and looked around, listening for a moment. "We can walk for a while, I doubt they're near us now." He walked ahead of me, and I followed.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Then, my curiosity took over me. "So, pretty boy, why were you outside my bedroom last night?" I questioned him. He slowed down and I caught up with him.

"Why were you changing with the balcony doors open?" he retorted. I snorted.

"Watching, were you?" he blushed and I laughed. "Like what you saw, then?" I mocked him. He smirked at the memory.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered. I grinned. We walked in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward. There was simply nothing to be said.

"So I assume it was you that was in my room last night?" I asked after a long time. He looked at me, confusion covering his face.

"Someone was in your bedroom?"

"Yes, I just figured it was you, since…"

"I never went in your room." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who?" I asked. He shrugged and looked around again.

We eventually made it to the tree line, and I turned to him. He looked uneasy. I wondered why. I said goodbye and walked back toward the house, not bothering to look back. I could feel his eyes on me as I strolled away. Once I entered the house, I went straight to my bedroom, skipping dinner completely. I was exhausted. I threw my backpack on the floor and pulled off my shoes, shorts, and hoodie. I walked over to my balcony door, cracked it a little to let the fresh air and light in and lay down for a quick nap.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) so i decided to take a different approach with Robin's**

**personality... hope you don't hate me for it!**

**R&R!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Me

Chapter 3: Trust Me

_I was in the clearing in the forest, laying in the ground and watching the moon rise. The grass was cool and soft, the wind dancing through the air. I took in the scents surrounding me: daisies, pine needles, and a hint of rain as it was misty. I looked to my left and saw trees, a never ending mass of trees. Then, I glanced to my right. To my surprise, and slight pleasure, Robin was lying beside me staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face. All I knew was that I was slightly horrified by his gaze. Then, he smiled slightly, and I relaxed a bit._

"_Why's the moon so big?" I asked him curiously, turning my gaze to the colossal sphere in the sky._

"_Because you're here, Eve," he whispered. Chills ran down my spine as he spoke my name._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. You." He looked up to the moon. Raindrops began to fall on our faces, and I stood and moved toward the forest. He followed me. I turned to him once inside the tree line, and his eyes became sinister, his smile vicious. I grew scared and began to back away nervously. He matched my steps, until I was backed into a tree with nowhere to run. His body was inches from mine, his breathe tickling my skin._

"_The forest is a dangerous place, princess," he hissed in a playful tone._

"_Maybe I should leave, then..." I suggested, still frightened by his closeness. He chuckled and shook his head._

"_I can't let you do that." I let out a whimper, and he flashed his teeth at me in a wide smile. A predator cornering his prey. Then, a loud bang erupted throughout the dark forest._

I sat up with a squeal, gasping for air. Just a dream, it was just a dream. The bang came again, and I jumped. I turned my head in the direction of the noise, only to see my balcony door had been flung open by the wind. I sighed in relief and got up to close it, only to fall dizzily back on the bed.

"Whoa, head rush," I muttered. I rubbed my forehead and stood again, this time I was successful. I stepped out onto the balcony again, taking in the fresh air. I looked back at the wall clock in my bedroom. It was almost midnight. It seems my short nap has turned into a long sleep. I doubt I'll fall asleep again.

"Is running around in your underwear some sort of hobby for you?" a voice called from below me. I jumped a little and looked down into the yard, finding Robin grinning at me. I snorted, amused by his audacity. Of course, this was the second time he'd seen me like this.

"Oh, hello there, stalker boy," I grinned back. "I didn't notice you spying on me." He shrugged and straightened out his hat. "Why are you here anyways? I was under the impression that you hated me?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"You think I hate you?"

"Well, you did try to kidnap my when I first arrived. I was rather shocked when you helped me in the forest today. Also, you called me a witch," I gave him a quick scowl then let my expression go blank. He frowned at me and looked around quickly. After a moment of silence he spoke again.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I thought for a moment and then nodded, and waited for him to start talking again. He huffed and I could barely make out him rolling his eyes. "Down here. Bloody hell, you don't expect me to climb up there do you? And put some clothes on," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, give me a minute." I told him. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a maroon tank top, and pulled on my brown, worn out combat boots. I grabbed my brown hoodie and went back out to the balcony. "Okay. Now, how am I supposed to get down to you?" I called down to him. For a minute, there was only silence.

"Do you trust me?" he asked after a while.

"Not really," I admitted. He chuckled.

"Just jump. It's not that far down, and I promise I'll catch you."

"Ugh, are you kidding me? I could break something!" I hissed.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a girl," He mocked at me. I growled at him and he laughed.

"Fine, but you'd better catch me. If you don't, I'll kill you," I threatened him, with a low snarl. With that, I climbed over the railing and fell back. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard. Instead, I fell into his arms. I opened my eyes after a moment and saw him looking down at me with a mocking grin.

"Told you," he chuckled. I wiggled out of his hold and stood up straight.

"Shut up…" He laughed a little and led me across the yard and into the forest. Once we were just past the tree line, he turned to me. "Okay, now tell me what your problem is. And tell me why you called me princess and why you-"

"Calm down! I'll tell you everything." He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. I went and sat on a fallen log, and after a moment, he joined me. "First off, you must promise that you won't interrupt me. That you will only talk _after_ I'm finished." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just promise," he commanded.

"Alright, alright. I promise," I told him.

"Good," he thought for a moment and then began. "Okay, so do you know of the Merryweather-De Noir feud?" I shrugged and he continued. "Well, the feud started centuries ago, when a De Noir, a Moon Princess, was to be married to and Merryweather, Sir Wrolfe. On their wedding day, the two were given a rare, black lion, and the groom presented his bride with a unicorn." I opened my mouth to say something, and he held a finger to my lips. "You promised," he reminded me. I sighed and nodded for him to continue. "Right, so in return for the two families' generosity, the Moon Princess presented a gift of her own: the Moon Pearls. They could grant any wish to anyone, no matter what it was, good or evil. But the families were overwhelmed with greed, and lust for shining pearls. They fought for them. Outraged by their selfishness, the Princess cursed the valley, this valley. She threatened to destroy Moonacre Valley by the 5000th moon, saying only a true Moon Princess could save them all, but only if the families could put aside their differences. There, I'm done. Questions?"

"Just one. What does this have to do with me?" I watched him carefully, and he stared back.

"Don't you see? You, Eve, are the last Moon Princess." His words stunned me, and I couldn't speak.

"I can't be, Robin. There's no way-" he covered my mouth, silencing me. We listened for a moment as the shouts came closer, the sound of horse's hooves pounding on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Eve," his voice sounded panicked as a booming voice shouted his name. "Follow my lead," he commanded me. I nodded in agreement, recognizing the urgency in his voice. He stood and pulled me in front of him, pulling one arm behind my back forcefully but still gently. He put his other hand over my mouth slightly, pretending to have captured me. I wiggled around a little, making it look like I was struggling. "Good, make it believable," he whispered in my ear as the shout came closer. "I swear, I'll get you out of this as soon as I can." I nodded, and continued to wiggle around. We started to take a few steps forward when a chubby, old man on a black horse appeared in the trees, beside him a large, white horse.

"Ah, well done, Robin. You've got the Moon Princess." The man smirked at me mockingly. I pretending to squeal a little and wiggled a bit more.

"Father," Robin greeted the man, with a menacing voice. So this is the boy's father. Robin gave me a gentle nudge in the back and he acted as if he was forcing me forward. He tied a rope around my wrists and pulled me onto the white horse. Then, he got on behind me and grabbed the reigns. "Ready to go on a ride, princess?" he asked in a taunting voice. I nearly believed he wanted to hurt me. I tried to scream for help, making it believable as possible and he tied his scarf loosely around my head, making a gag to 'shut me up'.

We rode for nearly an hour before we came to a stone fort. The look of it sent chills down my spine, and I accidentally leaned into Robin. He tensed up a little, and I jerked away acting scared. We rode through the fort, people shouting at me and mocking me the entire way through. Their insults made me want to cry, but I held back the tears. No one will ever see me cry. I held my head high as Robin's Father laughed at me, yelling out his own insults.

We finally reached the massive castle at the center of the fort, and Robin jerked me off the horse. I fell on my butt and everyone laughed, even Robin. He pulled me up and dragged me into the castle, following his father. "Sorry," he muttered, lower than anyone else could hear. I shrugged. We entered a big dining room and Robin's father turned with an evil smile on his face.

"Well, princess. Welcome to your new home!" he cried with a laugh. Robin untied my 'gag'.

"What do you want?" I asked the fat, old man. He glared at me for a second.

"Oh, no reason. Just keeping you hear so you can't break the curse, my dear." I snorted in amusement. If I was going to be staying here for a while, I might as well make the most of it.

"Please. You really believe in that rubbish? I never took you for an idiot who believed in fairytales." He scowled and backhanded me across the face. He hit me so hard I fell to the ground with a thud.

"You will learn to be more respectful, stupid girl!" he shouted at me. But I wasn't finished smarting off.

"Hypocritical much? You want me to respect you, a fat, old man who hits girls? Ha! Yeah, right, mister." He growled at my rude remark and kicked me in the stomach, making me roll a few times. It hurt like crazy, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of beating me. This wasn't over.

"Robin, take her to the dungeons," He commanded angrily. Robin pulled me up by my arm and led me away. Once away from the view of others, he turned and glared at me.

"What was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked me irritated. I tried to shrug but it hurt to move, I could barely walk.

"Just having a little fun," I replied simply.

"Well, don't. I cannot protect you here. You own your own until I can get you out." He informed me in a whispered tone. We came to a cell and he untied the ropes around my wrists. A guard opened the door and Robin shoved me in. "Enjoy your stay, Princess," he called as he walked away. He turned back one last time and gave me an apologetic look. Then, he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes, Robin is not evil. Since no one has really done that, i decided to!**

**I know the story is moving kinda fast, but this is how i'm**

**doing things (:**

**R&R!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight

Chapter 4: Midnight

I was the only prisoner in the entire dungeon. It was dark and smelled of blood. I walked over to the far corner and slid down the wall carefully, gasping in pain as my ribs screamed in protest. I looked around, studying my cell. There were two windows, both barred, and from one there hung a cage with a skeleton in it. The cell door was huge, and oddly enough, the window of the door was shaped like a heart. I snickered at the heart, thinking how ironic it was that people this cruel, apart from Robin, would have heart-shaped anything. After a few minutes of observing my surroundings, I yawned and my eyelids became extremely heavy. I folded my hoodie and lay down, using it as a makeshift pillow. It only took a few minutes for me to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, it was daylight again, and someone was beating loudly on my cell door. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting my eyes a little to get used to the light. Memories from last night came back to me and I frowned. Someone banged on the cell door again.

"Hey, princess," a mocking voice called out. I knew that voice. I rubbed at my eyes and rolled over to look at my caller. I started to smile at Robin but his expression told me there was no hope at the moment. I frowned, wanting to cry. "Do you want to eat or not?" he asked impatiently. I nodded slowly, eying him carefully. "Well, come on then we haven't got all day!" I scowled at him and he gave me a quick wink. He was still on my side.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, pretty boy," I played along. He held back a smile. I picked up my hoodie and wrapped in around my waist, then walked to the cell door. He ordered the guard to open the door. The guard did as he was told and Robin grasped my arm, pulling me back the way he'd brought me the night before. Once out of the view and hearing range of others, he spoke to me.

"Are you alright? How's your stomach?" he asked anxiously. I shrugged.

"I've been worse," I assured him quietly. We started to ascend a set of stair, and the second I took the first step, pain shot through my torso and I buckled over in pain. I cried out in agony. Robin was bent over me at once. He pulled me up, straightening my body. The pain began to fade again, and I sighed in relief.

"Remind me to check out your ribs later. I think they're cracked, if not broken." He informed me. We came to a set of doors and Robin grabbed my arm again. "Show no emotion," he whispered. "And don't pick a fight." He commanded sternly. Then, he pulled me through the doors in a rough-looking manner. We entered the massive dining room from the night before, only this time it was full of loud, messy people. Once people noticed my arrival, they fell silent, all eyes on me. I stood up as straight as I could and held my head up high. I let a stone cold look sweep over my face, showing no emotion.

I had learned last night, from listening to a guard, that Robin's father was addressed as Coeur De Noir. I recognized it at once as French for 'Heart of Black'. It suited him quite well. He was also leader of the De Noirs. I would use this knowledge to my advantage, making it seem like I knew him, as he knew me. As we approached the head of the table Coeur De Noir grinned menacingly at me, I gave him a challenging smirk. Robin saw it and squeezed my arm hard. I let my smile fade, not causing any trouble for Robin's sake. I was, then, led to a chair. Sitting hurt like crazy, but I didn't let my pain show, not wanting to seem weak in front of the older De Noir. Robin sat at his father's right hand, and I at Robin's. As Robin began to eat, I eyed the food, feeling extremely paranoid.

"Eat up, then, princess," Robin insisted in a rude tone, "I don't want to deal with you fainting from hunger," he huffed and shoved another forkful in his mouth. That was my assurance. I began to eat.

"Hmm," I heard Coeur De Noir say. "Due to your rude behavior last night, I believe I neglected to introduce myself." I snorted, but he ignored it. "My name is-"

"You are Coeur De Noir, head of the De Noir Clan," I said casually. I fought to hold back a smile as I saw the shocked look on his face. Robin looked at me, equally astonished. Both of them stared at me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged and began eating my food again, satisfied that I had caught him off guard.

Near the end of the meal Coeur De Noir had a woman sitting in his lap, feeding him like a baby. It was disgusting. Suddenly, I felt something in my jeans pocket I glanced down to see Robin's hand putting something in it casually, without even looking down. I looked away instantly, not wanting us to get caught.

"Well then, princess," A loud voice called out. I looked up to see Robin's father watching me, the woman gone from his lap. "Aren't you going to thank us for our kind hospitality?" I snorted.

"Oh, yes, because my room was so co-" I began to reply sarcastically. Robin elbowed me in the side and I growled slightly. "Thank you," I spat out. Coeur De Noir smiled mockingly.

"Back to your cell then," he ordered. Robin stood and dragged me in the direction we came. We were alone, once again, so he spoke.

"Seriously, don't push my father," he hissed.

"And why not?" I asked him in a challenging tone. There was no reason I shouldn't fight back with rude remarks. He sighed and stopped. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed me his chest. It was covered in bruise, and knife scars. I ran my fingers across them gently, noticing some of the marks were fairly new. He watched me as I studied his injuries. "He did this to you?" he nodded and after a long moment, he removed my hand gently and re-buttoned his top.

"You don't want it to happen to you, trust me," he told me in a grave voice. "Hurts like hell." I nodded sympathetically and he began to lead me away again. The rest of the way to the cell, we were silent. We didn't even look at each other. I felt awful that someone would hurt my new friend, especially his father. The guard unlocked my cell door and Robin pushed me in, but made sure he didn't damage my ribs further. He left the dungeons, not bothering to look back. The guard grumbled an insult at me, and went to sit in his chair in the corner. I went back to the spot where I had slept the night before.

Once I knew no one was watching me, I pulled out the contents of my pocket, remembering Robin slipping something in it. The first object was a pocket knife. It was big and had been freshly sharpened. I looked around quickly; still, no one was watching. I hid the knife in my boot. The second object was a piece of paper. I unfolded it, only to find a single word written on it:

_MIDNIGHT._

I smiled, folded the paper back up and shoved it in my pocket. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before I would be home and in my warm bed. The only thing left to figure out was how I would find my way home.

No one came for me when lunch time came around. The only reason I didn't mind was because all the guards left, and I was completely alone. For half an hour, I lay alone enjoying the silence, getting up only once to look out the windows. I looked over to the toilet in the corner. There was _no way_ I was using that thing. I would hold it until I was home tonight. Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Someone was coming. I hid in the farthest corner, clinging to the shadows, until I saw him unlock the cell and watch me from the doorway. Robin closed the cell door behind him, shoving the keys in his pocket.

"Take off your shirt," he told me. I looked at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him for a moment. He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess," he chuckled. "I need to check your ribs."

"Oh, okay," I pulled off my tank top, left only in my plain, black bra. I straightened out and he came over. He sat me down on the bench in the corner and placed his hand just above my waist. I shivered.

"Just tell me where it hurts," he said, so I nodded. He pressed slight on one area. It wasn't hurting as bad yet. He pressed on another, and I gasped in pain grabbing his hand and trying to push it away. "Easy, easy," he calmed me. I shook my head.

"Don't touch it again, please. Dear lord, it hurts." I cursed under my breath.

"I have to wrap it in place until you can get to a real doctor," Robin told me, "Please, Eve, if you wait longer you could harm yourself further." He insisted. I nodded and close my eyes, ready for the pain. He wrapped it tightly, but carefully. It still hurt immensely, but I tried not to show it. He leaned in close to me, fastening the wrap in place. His breathe was sweet and tickled my skin. For a moment, our eyes met. He eyes bored into me, and I swear he could see into my soul. I leaned in closer, our lips only centimeters away. He looked away. "I have to go." He stood and headed for the door.

"Midnight," I whispered. He turned to me for a second, and then looked away.

"Midnight," he whispered back. Then, he left. The rest of the day was spent resting. I would need my energy if I was to run away tonight.

When I woke up, it was dark and there was a loud commotion outside. I went to the cell door and watched as a man in a black cloak fought the guards. In a matter of minutes, they were all dead. All ten of them. The cloaked figure turned to me and unlocked the door. I pulled my hoodie on quickly.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ready," with that the man grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dungeons. We ran through the castle, only stopping to hide in the shadows if someone passed by. We finally made it to the forest. Behind us, shouts erupted from the castle. The cloaked figure cursed loudly and pulled me faster. "Wait!" I whispered. "Who are you?" he ignored me. We finally came to a cave, and he pulled me down into it. We entered a hidden room in the cave my jaw dropped in awe of what I saw. There was a rug, two beautiful armchairs, a fireplace, and a giant bed.

I was dragged across the room by me rescuer who pulled on a horse head that rested on the fireplace mantle. The room shook a little and a hole appeared in one of the walls. I was pulled through the hole, and we entered a tunnel. We slowed down to a walk and I panted and gasped for air. We walked through the tunnel for a few minutes until we came to a lever. The cloaked man pulled it and a small door opened, he pulled me through it. We were in my bedroom. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to my hero.

"Thanks," I said. He just shrugged. I moved closer to him, trying to get a better look at his face. He backed away until he was nearly against the wall. I still couldn't see who it was. Slowly I lifted my hands to his hood and pulled it down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ooh, a cliffy (:**

**Please Review, i love having your input!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**(A/N) if you like this story, then you should check out my other one. _RESCUE ME. _it is in Robin & Maria's POV. and i personally love it so far (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Home<p>

His hood fell, and Robin stood before me, staring into my eyes. His face was serious, his eyes dark. My hands lingered at his neck as I watched him curiously, dying for him to say something. But he didn't. He just stood there, staring. I stared back, hoping to figure out what he was thinking. Finally, I was so curious I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He looked away and out the doors that led to the balcony. I guess I forgot to close them on my way out to meet Robin. He moved towards them in a half jog, and I thought he was about to leave. "Don't go," I told him, shocked by the desperation in my voice. I was afraid to be alone. He stopped just before the doors. After a long moment he sighed. He closed the doors and locked them in one, swift movement.

"I try not to think," he muttered, not turning. My eyebrows furrowed and my head tilted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged and turned around, pulling off his black cloak. He threw it over the desk chair and joined me in sitting on the bed. "Thank you for helping me, Robin."

"I told you I'd get you out."

"But you killed for me," I whispered. He looked at me with a dark expression.

"Can we not speak of it?" I nodded. Then, I got up and made my way to my wardrobe and pulled out my favorite night clothes: a black tank top and pink plaid pajama pants. I turned back to him, feeling slightly awkward.

"You mind if I change?" I asked.

"Go for it," he said, stretching across my bed and burying his face in my pillow. "Be sure to put your pants on this time, though," he grumbled jokingly. I giggled at him and changed quickly, peeking over my shoulder a few times to make sure he wasn't looking. Once fully clothed, I grabbed a hair band and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked over at him, still hiding his face in my pillow. I joined him on my bed, sitting beside him.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I just killed ten of my own men, and you're asking if _I'm _alright?" he retorted. I changed the subject.

"What's a Moon Princess?"

"She is a woman, favored by Mother Nature herself. She has been blessed by the moon, and only she can end the curse which darkens this valley," he replied and rolled over, watching the sky on my ceiling. I lay on my back beside him, watching as a star glided across the surface and shot out of sight. "It's coming, you know." I looked at him confusedly. He saw my expression and explained. "The 5000th moon is coming. Soon."

"But I don't know what to do, Robin. How do you even know I'm this moon princess?" I couldn't be. I was plain, ordinary. I couldn't be something so special. Besides, I don't believe in fairytale, and this sounded like one.

"Just trust me, you're the moon princess." He said, not going into specifics. "The first thing you must do is find the Moon Pearls, and reunite our family. It's the only way to stop the curse."

"And if I don't want to?" I frowned. He looked at me with a scowl.

"Then the whole valley will be plunged into the ocean, and we will all perish," he held back a growl. I got up and began to pace back and forth nervously.

"I can't do this, it's too much. I don't even know where to start!" I cried in a panic. How would I ever do this? Everyone's lives depended on me. What if I failed and they all died? I started to hyperventilate, feeling suddenly dizzy. "I can't, Robin, I just can't! It's too much pressure. If I fail, everyone will die and it'll be all my fault." I whimper, close to tears. He got up and pulled me into a hug, stopping my pacing. I sobbed into his chest.

"You can do this, Eve. I know you can," he whispered. "I believe in you." We stood like this in silence for at least five minutes, I letting him comfort me. Finally he spoke again. "I have to leave." I pulled back and looked up at him. The tears were gone, but I was still pouting.

"Why?" I asked him.

"If my father notices my absence, he'll suspect me. And then," he paused for a second. "I'll have to face the consequences." I frowned, knowing he meant that Coeur De Noir would beat him.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he shook his head and went to leave. I followed him to the French doors. He unlocked them and headed for the railing. A sudden urge overpowered me, and I couldn't help myself. "Robin, wait," I stopped him. I pulled him close and pressed my lips to his. Adrenaline surged through my body, making my heart beat faster. After a moment he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our bodies pressing together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kissed me back with a passion I had never experienced before, sending chills throughout my body. He pulled back and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"I still have to go, Eve," him said sadly, letting his smile fade. I frowned and nodded. He kissed my cheek and climbed over the railing. I held my breath as I watched him climb down, praying he wouldn't fall. He finally made it down safely and made his way to the tree line. He turned around just before entering the trees. We shared one last glance and he ran off into forest.

I went back into my bedroom and locked the French doors. Then, I turned to look at my beautiful room. I smiled, feeling relieved to be back in Merryweather Manor. I brushed my fingers through my hair, realizing how grimy it was. I sighed and went to my bathroom. I started the water and collected a towel, soap, and shampoo. Once the tub was full, I turned off the water and stepped into the tub, sinking into the water. The heat relaxed my aching muscles. I never realized how much damage had been done by my back from sleeping on the stone floor. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, smiling. I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Robin. What had possessed me to do that? It didn't matter. Kissing him felt so good, so natural. Even better, he kissed me back with so much zeal.

After washing my hair and body, I got out and dried off. I changed back into my pajamas and dried my hair. I then returned to my room and checked my phone. Molly had not called me back yet. It had been two days and still no response? I frowned a little. I put my phone down and went to the French doors. I peeked out the curtains, and scanned the tree line. He wasn't there. I didn't expect him to be, but part of my wished he would be. I turned back to my bedroom and as I did, something caught my eye. On my desk chair, right where he'd left it, lay Robin's black cloak.

I took it and wrapped it around myself. It smelled of him: sweet but woodsy at the same time. I smiled, picturing him in my mind. I went across the room and turned off my lights. Then, I made my way to my bed and snuggled up to Robin's cloak, still wrapped around me. Sleep took me intantly.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well, another chapter up (:**

**I know it may seem that i'm moving too fast**

**with Robin & Eve, but i promise i have my reasons.**

**Read && Review!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	6. Chapter 6: Lies and Excuses

Chapter 6: Lies and Excuses

"Miss Eve? Miss Eve!" a female voice startled me awake. "Sir Benjamin, come quick!" I opened my eyes and saw Isabelle shouting out the door. I sat up slowly and as I did she turned and smiled at me. She ran over and took my hands in hers. "Oh thank the heavens, you're alright! We've been so worried!" she cried, taking me in her arms. I smiled at the small girl and hugged her back, ignoring the pain in my ribs. After my bath, I had neglected to rewrap them. That had clearly been a mistake as they hurt even more today. Just then, loud footsteps echoed from the tower stairs.

"Where have you been?" my uncle's voice boomed. It sounded angry, but I could tell he was relieved to see me. I opened my mouth to explain but he cut me off. "How could you just run off like that? And _what_ are you wearing?" he asked, examining the cloak that I had wrapped tightly around myself. Once I realized I wasn't going to be cut off again, I spoke.

"I was exploring the forest, and I got lost. It took me an entire day to navigate my way back," I lied. I felt awful to lie to him, but I knew it was best. Merryweathers hate the De Noirs, so I knew Uncle would go mad if I explained my kidnapping. "As for the cloak," I searched for an excuse, "I found it in the wardrobe." I lied again. He raised an eyebrow. I knew he didn't believe me about the cloak.

"Well, I'm glad your home, Eve," he grabbed me and hugged me tight. Pain rushed through my torso and a low gasp of pain escaped my mouth. He pulled away and watched me.

"I'm fine. Really," I insisted. He shook his head.

"Tell me what's wrong, now," He demanded. When I didn't respond, he pulled the cloak away and lifted my shirt. His eyes bulged as he saw the black and purple bruises on my stomach and ribs. "What happened?" he nearly screamed. He turned to the door. "Digweed! Fetch the carriage."

"I, I fell. In the woods, and…" I trailed off. He wasn't listening to me.

"Digweed!" he shouted again.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Digweed called from downstairs.

Uncle pulled me through the door, down the stairs, through the long hallway, and into the sitting room. Digweed waited in the front drive with the carriage. Though I was getting used to the fact that things were old-fashioned here, I still wondered why he didn't have a car. He was rich enough to have twenty cars, it seemed.

"Yes, Sir, where to then?" Digweed bowed slightly as Uncle Benjamin led me into the carriage.

"Take us to the village. Eve is injured and needs a doctor, urgently." He insisted, boarding the carriage after me.

"Uncle, I'm fine. Honest," I insisted. I hated having the attention focused on me. He looked at me sternly, and I knew I wouldn't be having my way. The carriage pressed on, heading towards the village.

"How did this happen," he asked once the carriage was in motion. Should I lie or tell him the truth?

"As I said, I fell. In the forest and-"

"The truth, Eve. Tell me the truth!" he demanded. I sighed and lowered my eyes.

"I went into the forest and was kidnapped by Coeur De Noir," I said, looking up slowly, leaving Robin out of my excuse. "He hurt me."

Uncle's face was turning a deep red, his expression horrifying. I scooted away nervously, just in case he freaked out or something. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Stay out of the forest, Eve. It is De Noir territory, and I cannot keep you safe there." I nodded, but I knew I wasn't going to obey him. I had reasons, good reasons, to go into the forest. Robin was the main one. He would keep me safe, even if it did me freeing me from a dungeon again. I was sure of it.

"We've arrived, sir," Digweed called from atop the carriage.

_That Night…_

_Dear Diary,_

_When Coeur De Noir kicked me, he cracked four ribs. The village doctor said they would heal up fine, as long I kept them wrapped and in place. Meaning no running through the forest, unfortunately._

_Molly hasn't tried to contact me at all. I wonder if she has found another person to run around and prank people with. It saddens me to think she has but I'm happy she isn't lonely. I will leave her another voicemail tomorrow to check up. Oh, how I miss my dear friend._

I stood from my desk with a sigh, and made my way to the wardrobe. I pulled off the clothes I had been wearing and searched for my pajamas. Most of my clothes, including Robin's cloak, had been taken by Isabelle to the laundry, so I had little to choose from. I froze when I heard a creaking sound. A low chuckle came from behind me.

"Either I have bad timing," a male voice said "or you wait until I appear to undress yourself." I turned to see Robin, leaning against the doorway of my balcony. I sighed in relief and he grinned at me.

"You startled me," I said, smiling. I turned again to my wardrobe still searching for my pajamas as Robin closed and locked the French doors. I finally found an old t-shirt and pulled it over my head. The shirt was big and nearly came to my knees, so I wasn't completely exposed. I turned back around and saw Robin staring at me.

"How are your injuries?" he asked, slightly worried. I went to my bed and sat down slowly.

"Four cracked ribs," I informed him. He nodded sympathetically and joined me on my bed. It was only then that I noticed he was sporting and black eye. I reached up to it. "He knows?"

"No, he just needed someone to take his anger out on. I was the nearest target. If he had known, it would've been much worse," he said this casually, as if it were normal. I dropped my hand and I frowned. "What?" he questioned my expression.

"You," I told him. He tilted his head a little. "You act like this is okay." I pointed to his eye again. He chuckled.

"It's all I've ever known," he shrugged.

"Well, it shouldn't be," I crossed my arms. He shrugged again, and looked into my eyes. His beautiful brown eyes bore into me, making my heart melt. He took my arms and gently pulled them apart, placing them at me sides. He ran his hands down my arms until they met mine. I let him take one of my hands in his, and watched him trace the creases on it. We sat in silence for a while, content with each other's presence. After a while, I yawned. I looked up and smiled at me.

"Bedtime for the princess," he said and stood up, releasing my hand. I shook my head.

"I'm not tired," I told him. Honestly, I was exhausted, but my desire to have him near was much greater.

"Yes you are," he looked through my balcony door curtains for a moment, then back at me.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up and moving to the curtains. "Is someone out there?" I went to look but he moved me away from the doors.

"Uh, no," he pulled me toward the bed.

"Then, what were you looking for?" I questioned. He didn't answer me. He just looked around nervously. "Robin, you're making me worry. What's wro-" before I could finish my sentence, his lips were against mine. All worries left my body as he pulled me onto the bed again and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me closer. He pulled me practically onto his lap, and I began to kiss him even more passionately, pulling myself closer. He responded by digging his fingers into my waist and pressing me against his body. After a moment, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath. His kiss left me dizzy. I held my grasp around his neck to keep myself steady.

"Goodnight, Eve," he hugged me. I sighed.

"Goodnight," I said sadly, releasing him. I got under my comforter and watched him turn off my light and leave, closing the French doors behind him. I already missed him immensely. I lay back against my pillow and watched as another star fell from my ceiling. Worry swept over me. The valley's curse flooded my mind. Time was running out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Like i said, thing are moving fast for the two lovers. ****And ALSO like i said, i have my reasons (:**

**I hope you like the story so far? ****Your input IS desired!**

**I'M DESPERATELY TRYING TO GET MY NEW CHAPPIES UP, BUT IT IS TAKING FOREVER!**

**PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME, GUYS! I'M DOING MY BEST, I PROMISE.**

**R&R!**

**~suckr4luv~**


	7. Chapter 7: May Showers

Chapter 7: May Showers

2 Days Later…

I awoke to the sunlight shining through the sheer curtains of my balcony doors. i glanced over at my wall clock that tell me it is, in fact, 9 AM. I had missed breakfast... Again. slowly, and groggily, i got out of bed and made my way to the wardrobe, pulling out my light pink tank top, green button-up top and worn out, ripped blue jean shorts. i threw them on, green top unbuttoned, and slipped into my brown combat boots. Certain that Uncle Benjamin would absolutely _loathe _my outfit-of-choice; I ventured out of my tower, braiding my hair along the way. i stopped when i heard a strange, distant noise. It was a piano.

I had not been informed of a piano inhabiting Merryweather Manor which made me all the more curious. I followed the sound into an unfamiliar room. it was a large, round room, the only furniture a grand piano at the very center. The music continued to fill the room, though I was the only person present. I walked slowly over to the instrument and sat on the bench. I watched as the piano played itself as if by magic. I lifted my hands and reached out to accompany it, and pulled back as it changed its tune. The song was sad, but joyous at the same time. Though i had never heard the song before, i felt the music run through my body as my fingers were drawn to the piano and i played along. Thoughts and pictures rushed through my head, most were of the moon.

"Digweed!" a voice shouted from behind, interrupting my thoughts. i looked at the door, finding Uncle watching me with enraged eyes. "Bring me my whip!" he called. My jaw dropped. Whip? Was he going to whip me for playing an old piano? He saw my expression and rolled his eyes, knowing i thought he was going to do me harm. he shook his head at my assumption, assuring me i wasn't in trouble. "Eve, follow me, now," he turned away. "And put some clothes on," he grumbled, making me giggle mischevously. Then, reluctantly followed him, still hesitant about his "whip".

"Where are we off to?" i asked him in a wary tone as he led me down the long hall and into the sitting room.

"You'll see," was all he said. I shrugged off my curiosity and followed him to the stairs, to the front door.

He led me outside and to the stables where Wrolfe lay just inside the door way, watching us lazily. i knelt beside the dog and pet him while Digweed and Uncle moved further into the stables. Wrolfe licked my hand and nudged me, begging for more attention. I snickered at the beast as he acted like he was a puppy. he rolled onto his back, urging me to scratch his belly. i obeyed and, strangely enough, he began to... purr?

"That would be Periwinkle, then, sir," i heard Digweed say, clearly to Uncle. A few moments later, the two men came back out, Digweed pulling to horses along behind him. i stood, despite Wrolfe's whining as i withdrew my hand, and observed the small one that i assumed would be mine to ride. It was white with tiny grey freckles covering her body. her eyes were a muddy brown and her mane and tail were the purest white i had ever seen. i stood in awe of the horse before me.

"Eve," Uncle said, redirecting my attention," You will be riding Periwinkle. She's a bit mischievous, but she is a loyal steed." i nodded and placed my hand carefully on the white horse's nose, to which she leaned against it happily. i smiled and let Digweed assist me onto the horse. My ribs ached for a moment, but as i straightened out my torso, the pain faded quite a bit. Then, Uncle boarded his massive, black horse, ironically named 'Midnight'. We set off, our destination Moonacre Village. The ride along the way was silent, awkwardly so. Uncle said nothing, nor did I, and honestly, things were better that way. i didn't feel like a conversation anyway.

When we finally reached the village, I immediately noticed how small and undeveloped it was. The homes were simple shacks, clearly with no electricity, and the people all wore rags. As we passed through, children waved cheerfully to us. I would smile and nod to them, afraid to let go of Periwinkle's reins. I know if I did, I would fall flat on my butt. Several times I heard the adults whisper about a "Princess". Even Uncle Benjamin would notice this and send them a rather fierce glare, forcing them to change the subject. I laughed inwardly, realizing Uncle knew about my being the Moon Princess. Near the end of our ride through the village, a girl, somewhat younger than me, approached us. She reached up and placed a purple flower in my hair, right behind my ear. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon, with her long, brown curls the fell just below her hips. Her muddy brown eyes left you mesmerized. Her name was May. She walked alongside us and we made our way to a field just outside the village. May told me everything she could about the Valley and of her favorite hiding places. She would tell me of jokes she's played on the other villagers, making herself giggle as she retold each tale. In many ways, she reminded me of Molly.

"We should be heading back to the Manor, Eve," Uncle told me. "It's getting late."

"May I stay out a bit longer?" I asked. "I'm actually enjoying this more than I expected and I'm sure Periwinkle will protect me and May," the younger girl flashed me a wide smile which I returned.

"Very well, but _stay out of the forest_," he ordered.

"Yes, of course, Uncle," I told him, fingers crossed behind my back. I knew I could promise nothing of the sort. Besides, the forest was in no way dangerous. With that, Uncle headed home, and May and I moved through the field.

"May," I said "how old are you?"

"Twelve," she said proudly in her high soprano voice. "Nearly thirteen, and you?"

"I am fifteen," I replied. We were now moving along the tree line when we were stopped by a cry from within the forest. "Did you hear that?" I asked, wondering if I was going mad.

"That was a Moonacre Rabbit," she said, gazing into the forest with worried eyes. "And it's in danger," she darted into the forest, following the cry.

"May, no! Stop!" I cried after her. She didn't even turn back to look at me. She just disappear. I leapt off Periwinkle. "You stay here," I ordered quietly. I then followed May's path through the trees. "May!" I called. No answer. "May?" I whimpered. Finally, I came to a small clearing, in the center, a trap with a rabbit in it. I took a few steps closer, studying the trap. "Now how do I get you out of here?" I thought aloud. Hearing a twig snap, signaling someone's approach, I looked up quickly. Robin stood before me, in all his beauty. But something about him made me uneasy. I watched him carefully, attempting to read his expression.

"Tut tut, Princess," Robin mocked. "Weren't you told to stay out of the forest?" Robin cupped his hand over his mouth and let out a bird call. Four more people joined us in this clearing. Three boys and a small girl… May. She had been gagged and was being held by a younger looking boy. I could have sworn he was her age. The other two boys were clad in black leather. The younger one, that had May, wore black leather pants, but instead of a leather jacket, he wore a long sleeve, blood red, button-up shirt. He had wavy, blond hair that felt just below his ears and enchanting blue eyes. He stood out among the lot. The other two boys had dark, curly, brown hair just like Robin and had covered it with a bowler hat as well. My eye travelled back to the blond boy hold my ne friend. He looked as if he wanted nothing to do with any of this.

"You let her go, right now!" I growled, turning back to Robin. "Or, so help me, I'll-"

"Or, so help you, you'll what?" Robin interrupted with a mocking grin. My eyebrows furrowed. What was he doing? It sounded as if he truly meant us harm.

"Robin, what are you…?" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was too confused. He burst into laughter, his friends joining in. I fought back the tears that threatened my eyes. I could feel my heart shattering into a million, unmendable pieces. "I thought-"

"You thought what?" he scoffed. "You're coming with us. Father will be very please with us. A Moon Princess," he turned his gaze to May. "And a new toy." May squealed in protest and tried to wiggle out of the blonds clutches. He shushed her and whispered something to her. No one else but me seemed to see this.

"You stay away from her!" I screamed.

A pair of large, strong hands wrapped around my arms. I turned and punched as hard as I could and my captor's chest. It had little effect on him, but I could tell I got at least good punch in, as I heard him grunt in pain. Suddenly, two new hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me away roughly. I whipped around to find Robin holding me tight. his shirt was unbuttoned halfway, and as I looked at it, I noticed new bruises and scratches. I looked up and into his eyes. His expression said it all: _Coeur De Noir knew._ Then, I saw the hatred in Robin's eyes. a hatred I had never seen before.

"Robin…" I whispered, shaking my head in attempt to clear my thoughts. But before I could speak again, barking erupted into the clearing as Wrolfe emerged from the trees, eyes glowing red.

"Robin!" one of the other boys cried, fear was evident in his voice. "It's the Demon Dog!"

Robin released me and I backed away, silent tears now flowing down my cheeks as I watched the hatred in his eyes turn to fear and anger. The younger boy released May and ran into my arms. I held her closer, protectively. Robin backed away slowly, watching me.

"That dog can't protect you forever, Princess," he spat my nickname. "I will get you," he promised. He disappeared through the trees and I broke out into loud, merciless sobs. The thought had finally sunk in. Robin didn't care for me anymore. The tears fell like rain.

"Eve? Are you alright, are you hurt?" May asked anxiously, examining my body for any injuries. I wiped at my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears, and sniffled.

"No, no I- I'm alright," I assured her, noticing the stutter in my voice. I went over to the trap, fumbling with it until I got the rabbit free. I handed it to May, who snuggled up to it.

"Then why are you crying?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Wrolfe came closer and nudged my hand comfortingly. I placed it on his head and held the other out for May to take.

"It's getting dark," I told her, ignoring her question. "We must be getting back."

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly and took my hand with a nod. We walked back to Periwinkle in silence. Wrolfe trailed close behind us, sniffing at the ground. By the time we were back to my small horse, my tears had dried and the sun was nearly gone. May and I climbed onto Periwinkle and rode back to Merryweather Manor. May had insisted that I not be alone after our little run in with the 'bandits', as she called them, in the forest. But I could tell that she was the one that was scared, not me. Throughout the ride back, May asked all about Merryweather Manor.

"It's a very beautiful home," I said softly. "But it's old, so it's beginning to crumble away."

"It's the curse, Eve. Once you lift it, all will be lovely again," she said quietly. I did not question how she knew of my being the Moon Princess. It's seemed everyone knew. Suddenly, Wrolfe began to growl and let out low snarls. I looked around in search of the danger, pulling Periwinkle to a halt. I studied my surroundings for a long moment until he finally caught my eye. Robin stood in the shadows, watching us. His presence made everything ache and the tears threatened to rain down again.

I looked away and urged Periwinkle forward, avoiding another glance at Robin. It would only hurt me even more. I let my expression go blank as I headed back to the Manor, just in case we were still being watched. I was glad to have May with me now, for I was sure the De Noirs would come after her to get to me. It was dark soon and I noticed May was resting her head on my back, snoring quietly. She clung to the rabbit with one arm, the other wrapped around my waist so she could hold on. After about an hour of riding home, Merryweather Manor came into view. The light from my bedroom in the tower shone like a lighthouse guiding me home. I smiled as relief washed over me, and I coaxed Periwinkle to go faster.

"May," I called to the girl behind me, attempting to wake her. "We're here, wake up."

"Mmm?" she grumbled.

"We're here, at the Manor," I repeated.

She lifted herself off of my back with a stretched and a groan and straightened up. We arrived in front of the Manor where Digweed was waiting patiently to retrieve Periwinkle and return her to her stall. I introduced May to him, and she immediately adored the old man, or rather him addressing her as "Miss May" and "Madame".

"Come on, then," I said as Wrolfe trotted into the Manor. "I am sure you're just as exhausted as I am." I sighed and took her hand in mine, pulling her into the Manor with me.

"Oh yes, I swear I'll pass out if I don't find a bed soon," she said. As soon as we reached the sitting room, we were bombarded with questions from Uncle.

"Where _have_ you been?" he boomed. "Why are your clothes so filthy? _What _is that?" he shoved a finger at May's Moonacre Rabbit. In response, she scowled and pulled the rabbit closer to her.

"We found this wounded rabbit," I informed him. "And we intend to nurse it back to health."

"Yes, we saved her from the filthy De-" I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up. Unfortunately, Uncle didn't need for her to finish; he understood perfectly. And he was furious.

"I told you to stay out of the forest," he blazed. I felt no need to reply so I just let him stand there and calm down. Finally, he lot out a long sigh. "Just take May to your room so the both of you can rest," he ordered in a lower voice. I nodded and pulled May away to the tower. We were silent most of the way, afraid to even say anything. But she finally spoke up.

"Your home is absolutely stunning," she smiled awkwardly. I giggled at her attempt to relieve the tension.

"Thank you," I replied politely. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now tell me why you were so upset today," she ordered in a sympathetic tone. I merely shrugged. "Oh, don't give me that, Eve. That shaggy, leader boy had quite an effect on your emotions. I _know_ something is wrong," she insisted. I sighed and pulled her up the stairs of the tower, and into my bedroom before explaining.

"He," I broke off and looked down at my feet, my lip trembling as the tear welled up in my eyes. "He was my first kiss. Not only that, though. I feel for him. Hard." She nodded as if she understood, and pulled me over to sit on the bed with her.

"Personally, I find boys to be complete oafs and a complete waste of time," she said, earning a smile from me. It reminded me of a time when I firmly believed that boy had cooties. "I'm sure one day I'll understand," she admitted softly. I nodded with a small smile. I moved over to my vanity and attempted to brush the tangles out of my hair as May told me everything she knew about her life.

She had been in the village all her life, but she was an orphan. She never knew her true parents, and the only thing she had been told was that she descended from the De Noir clan. She was also told that she was to never search for her parents, or venture onto De Noir land or she would surely perish. I felt so sad for her. She had no family at all, but she wasn't sad about it. She was completely content with her life. Such a curious girl…

"If I were an orphan, I would be utterly depressed," I said honestly. I moved to my wardrobe and pulled out my favorite pajamas, handing them to May. I pulled out a baggy t-shirt and some comfy sweatpants for myself as well. After I brushed May's hair for her, I returned my hairbrush to my desk drawer, and then noticed something strange: my diary was gone. I shrugged it off. I hated the thing anyway, and I honestly don't know why I ever started it. I probably would've burned it if eventually.

I braided mine and May's hair so it would be tamer in the morning when we awoke, and tucked her into one side of my bed. She drifted off immediately, leaving me to my thoughts. I turned off the light to my bedroom and went to the balcony, hoping to find peace there. I leaned on the railing, just standing there. I was all cried out and was left with a numb feeling. I was still hurt; I just didn't have the energy to be heartbroken.

Thunder erupted loudly, but I made no move to escape into my room. I let the rain fall on me, pelting my skin. I was soaked head to toe but I didn't care. I let out a cry of agonizing sadness, the thunder drowning out most of the sound. I screamed and screamed until I was so hoarse that I could barely cry out again.

One last time, I cried out at the top off my lungs. The tears finally fell, and I stood there letting the shower drown my emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'M BACK!(:**

**My computer is finally alive again so i can continue posting!**

**This chapter is longer than usual but i felt i owed it to you, dear readers.**

**My new chapter for RESCUE ME should be up tomorrow (i hope) so look out for it (:**

**YES i changed names... i hated the other one! Dont hate me if i confused u ):**

**REVIEW (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Chapter 8: Gone

"_Eve," he whispered as he wiped my tears with his thumb. "I would never leave you, Eve. You know that, right?" My lip quivered and the tears kept falling._

"_But you did leave me," I said."You were gone…"_

"_No, I never left you. I'm here. I'm with you, right now," He promised._

"_You hate me, though. I could see it in your eyes, you hated me," I whimpered, covering my eyes with my hands. I felt pressure on my lips. It wasn't forced, it was soft and sweet._

"_I don't hate you," he said when my lips were free again. The pressure on my lips returned, and then left again. "I could never hate you." The he whispered the three words I craved most. "I love you…"_

My eyes flashed open, and with a jolt, I sat up. I was in my bed, alone. My cheeks were wet from tears and I had a nasty headache. I then realized I was the only one in the room. May must have left already. I got up and went to my wardrobe, grabbing my black skinny jeans, a plain, white V-neck top, and my black sneakers with white, lacey detailing. I carried them into the bathroom and placed them on the counter, and then turned on the bath water as hot as I could. My body ached all over, so I thought a good soak might do me well.

_One Hour Later…_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Eve?" Uncle's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door. I was brushing through my still wet hair. The bath hadn't done much. Sure, the soreness on the outside had faded, but it didn't help the aching on the inside. "Eve, open the door." He knocked again, his voice was soft. "Open the door." I sighed and unlocked my door. He opened it slowly and stepped in, bending over so he could fit through it. I went over and sat on my bed, crossing my legs. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit off yesterday night, and you missed breakfast this morning."

"I'm fine," I said weakly. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I failed miserably.

"No," He argued. "I don't think you are." I looked up at him, noticing a slight look of concern in his eyes.

"Uncle Benjamin, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Very well," he said after a moment of thinking. "But I insist you come down from you room. A growing girl needs to eat." I nodded in agreement and he held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up and led me to the dining hall. "Eve, please know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm a very good listener." I smiled, sincerely touched.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said. I sat down at the table a Digweed brought me my usual breakfast order. I thanked him and ate it in silence. Once I was finished, I looked up at Uncle who was sitting at his usual spot, reading a rather large book. "When did May leave?"

"I'm not sure. She was gone when Isabelle went to check on your around seven this morning," he said, his eyes never leaving the book. "I assume she left and went back to the Village."

"I see," I muttered, finding it odd that she wouldn't say goodbye first. "Do you mind if I go visit her today?"

"Of course not, Eve," He said, still reading. "_If_ you take Wrolfe with you." He insisted, finally looking up from his book. For once, I agreed with him. I felt safer with that big, black dog beside me. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Alright," I said, standing up and walking over to him. "Thank you, Uncle." I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and went up to my room to fetch a hoodie. When I arrived back in my bedroom there was a pile of fresh laundry on my bed, just waiting to be put away. I deciding on doing the work now, rather than later when I was more exhausted than I already was. I began to put the articles of clothing away, but when I got to the bottom of the pile and saw the black piece of fabric, I froze. There, on my bed taunting me was Robin's cloak. Strangely enough, I didn't cry. I stayed strong.

I turned my back on the cloak and went to my wardrobe, pulling out a black zip-up hoodie and my backpack. I shoved my hoodie into my backpack, along with my flashlight, His knife, and a bottle of water. I slung it onto my back and left my room, ascending to steps and making my way to the sitting room.

"Come on, Wrolfe, we're going on a walk," I said as I walked towards the door. The dog let out a loud bark and got up from his napping spot, following me happily. "Uncle, I'm leaving now!" I yelled into the Manor, and then closed the door behind me. I placed a hand on Wrolfe's back, lightly gripping his fur, and we began to walk to Moonacre village.

We walked quietly along the path while I studied my surroundings. Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful. The wind was like a song brushing through the trees, while the birds sang a tune that was all their own. I smiled to myself, finally feeling good about something. After a long while, we finally came to the village. Just like the peaceful walk to Moonacre Village, it was quiet; not in a good way, though, in an eerie way.

"Hello?" I called out, stopping at the very center of the village. "Is anyone here?" I called again. I looked around, searching for some sort of sign that the villagers were here. I saw movement on my left and I whipped around. Standing in front of me was a small, white haired woman in a tatty brown dress that was similar to May's. "Hello," I said, unsure of this woman's intentions.

"Gone," she murmured.

"Pardon?" I asked, leaning in so I could hear her better.

"Came in the night, they did," she said while she came closer to me. "Took many things, but she was what they wanted." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Her? Ma'am who did they take?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"The girl," she said in her raspy, ominous voice. "They took the girl… May!"

I froze, my eyes wide with terror. This _could not_ be happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I know, i know... not my best chappie,**

**But the next will be better (: i pinkie swear!**

**REVIEW! It's what keeps my going :D**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	9. Chapter 9: Delirious

Chapter 9: Delirious

I was sprinting through the forest, in search of De Noir Castle. I had been there before, and I was hunting for the path they had taken. Somewhere near the center of the forest, is a trail that leads right to the castle. That's where I was headed. I had ditched Wrolfe back in the village by throwing a piece of meat to him as a distraction. While he wasn't looking, I ran. I didn't know if he had followed me, but I knew I hadn't heard him barking after me.

They had taken May to lure me in and it was working. I cared not if it was a trap; if they wanted me, they could have me. The old woman in the village had told me May had returned a little after midnight. _They_ had come shortly after and taken her away as she screamed and kicked, trying to break free. I didn't know where I was or where I was headed, but I didn't care. I would find her if it were the last thing I did.

After what seemed like hours of running, I found the trail. Unfortunately, it was already under use. I ducked behind a nearby bush, praying I hadn't been spotted yet. The wind hits me and sends chills through my body. I shivered and pulled my jacket on, zipping it up and holding it close to my body. I pull the knife from my backpack and slip it into my sock to hold it in place, feeling an overwhelming need to have it near me now.

I was squatted down on the ground peering through a break in the branches of the bush, studying the people on the path to the Castle. The first person I recognized was Coeur De Noir, with his long beard, permanent scowl, and massive gut. The old man sat atop a black horse, to his right another man that I didn't recognize. There were four or five more men on horses behind them, dressed somewhat like medieval knights. Behind them I saw Robin's little friends. His gang was following behind Robin's father and his men, dragging a tied up and gagged May behind them. Just then, a thought ran through my mind: _If his boy's are right there… The where's Robin?_

As if to answer my question, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my arm hard. I shrieked in pain and surprise as I was yanked roughly from my hiding spot by, none other than, Robin De Noir.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Let go of me," I hissed in protest, trying to rip my arm out of his grasp. His grip tightened around my arm painfully, and I let out a low whimper. "Ow," I complained. His hands loosened for a moment and I sighed in relief, until he caught himself and tightened his hold again. "Traitor." I said loud enough for only him to hear.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Princess," he muttered sarcastically, as he dragged me towards his father and the others. "Look what I found." Robin says triumphantly. They all turned and watch as he drags me over.

"Well done, son," Coeur say with and emotionless expression. Then, he turned to me. He mocks, sliding off his horse and standing right in front of me. "Miss me?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. Coeur slaps me hard across the face and I have to hold in a gasp. May squeals in horror and I can vaguely make out her mumbling my name. I feel the blood drip from my lower lip as it throbs. "I thought I told you to show me respect." He hisses. I spit blood in his face.

"Never," I hissed back. He wiped my spit from his cheek and chuckles.

"Quite a stubborn girl, I see," he said with amusement. He slaps me again on the same cheek, right below my eye, and punches me in the gut. My stomach churns and Robin's grip is the only thing holding me up now as my vision doubles and I try to recover from the hits. "We can break that." He returns to his horse and pulls himself back onto it. "Don't lose her this time, Robin." With that, the group moves forward. One they're a decent distance away, I hunched over and release the vomit that I had been holding back, not wanting to look weak in front of the fat, old man. Robin's grip loosens a bit as he lets me get it out of my system. Once I'm finished, he pulls me back up straight, but nothing looks right. Everything is spinning around me. The trees around me warp and twist as I become delirious. I collapse into a soft yet firm grip, the world around me going black.

_Sometime Later…_

I was awoken by a steady movement, like a wave moving me gently to and fro. I didn't open my eyes yet though. Things are peaceful now, and I knew if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't like what I see. I heard the sound of hooves against the hard ground and whooping and whistling all around me. May was still squealing somewhere, but I couldn't tell where she is. I couldn't tell where, or what, anything was. I didn't even know where I was. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as the sunlight shining overhead invaded my eyes. I looked up to find a pair of cold, brown eyes boring into mine. I knew them at once, but at the same time I didn't. These weren't the eyes I had been hypnotized by, or fallen in love with.

But they were still His eyes. I relaxed, knowing who held me even though they hated me now. I shut my eyes and hid my face in his chest, cuddling as close as I could. I breathed in his scent, clinging to the memory of his sweet, musky smell. I felt as it would be the last time I got to breathe it in. I place a hand on his chest, gripping his shirt in my weak hand. I subconsciously note that he isn't objecting, or tensing up. I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness again.

Before I lose myself again, I feel my surroundings change. The arms around me turn into a cold, hard surface and I feel myself shiver as the heat begins to fade from my body. It soon returned though, when something soft is wrapped around me. Its sweet scent fills my lungs as I lose consciousness for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, i must admit i'm rather proud of this chapter. (:**

**It's one of my favourite, but that's just me.**

**I apologize for the violence, but that's the Coeur De Noir way, as you know.**

**Reviews boost self-esteems! ;)**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming

Chapter 10: Dreaming

_I'm walking barefoot through the forest in a white dress, in search of something. The only problem is I don't know what I'm looking for._

"_Princess," someone calls. I look around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Princess." It calls, closer this time._

"_Who's there?" I whisper._

"_Princess," it calls back. I look down at my feet and notice a small bird standing in front of me, looking up at me. It opens its mouth to speak. "Princess." It hops away deeper into the trees. "Princess." It continues to call out as if to have me follow. I pull up my dress a bit so I can walk and follow him through the trees._

_I follow the bird into a clearing, and then he's gone. The wind around me whispers in my ear. "Princess," It calls. The world around me begins to spin and suddenly I'm in Moonacre Village._

"_Princess," I hear the bird call. It is sitting on the well at the center of the village, staring at me. It calls again. "Princess." I walk forward, heading straight toward the bird. Once I reach out to touch it, it turns to dust. I pull back, horrified, and jump when an arm snakes around my waist._

"_I knew you'd find me," A male voice whispers in my ear. The person plants light kisses on my cheek and jaw. I close my eyes. "You'll always find me."_

"_You left me," I say weakly._

"_I didn't," he says. "I never left you."_

"_Eve!" A girl screams. I open my eyes and see May's body, crumpled on the ground. "Eve, save me!" she cries out to me. I hear a loud bang and suddenly, May turns to dust. I reach out to them but their gone. I begin to weep. I begin to walk toward where May once stood._

"_Shh," he soothes. "Stay with me, Princess. Don't leave me."_

_Then, I am dust. He is dust. Everything is dust. Nothing exists._

* * *

><p><em>I am running through the forest, running for my life. The sound of horses' hooves and the cries of Coeur De Noir and his men urges me to go faster.<em>

The Pearls,_ my mind screams, _find the Pearls. Save the Valley.

_I make it to a clearing, and then I realize I am not alone. A dark figure stands beside me. It towers over me and I cannot see its face, but I do not fear the figure. We walked to the massive oak tree at the center of clearing, and I begin to climb. At the top of the tree is a large branch with a hole in the center. Before I know it, I'm falling backwards, plunging to my death._

* * *

><p><em>I stare blankly at the pool of water, knowing what I must do. The magic of the Pearls pulls me towards the water, craving it. I look back at the people behind me and give them a small smile. Then, I look to him. The pain in his eyes is unbearable. He knows as well what has to happen.<em>

"_Eve," he pleads. "Don't do it." I just shake my head; I don't have a choice._

_I turn back to the water and close my eyes. And then, I jump._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, so this isn't very great. Just Eve's dreams while**

**she's unconscious in the De Noir Dungeons...**

**A little foreshadowing aswell, maybe? )**

**Read and Review!**

****Chapter11 is already written,it will be up didnt want to overwhelm you guys with two new chapters****

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	11. Chapter 11: Raven

Chapter 11: Raven

I awoke in the De Noir dungeons with a massive headache and an overwhelming feeling of nausea. I rolled over onto my side, vision finally clearing and saw a bucket was set against the wall opposite of me. I ripped the blanket on top of me away from my body and weakly crawled over and hovered above the bucket, relieving myself of any food left in my body. I sat up and leaned against the wall, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I felt weak, feverish, dizzy…

I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off of my body, hoping it would help cool me down. I then made an attempt at standing. I grabbed hold of the stone wall and pulled myself up with all my strength. Finally on my feet, I took a slow step forward, relieved that I had enough strength to walk, let alone stand. I tossed my hoodie onto the blanket and went to the barred door of my cell and leaned on it, peering out the heart-shaped window.

"You're awake," a young voice said. I looked around for the owner of the voice and found a blonde boy sitting at the guards table, watching me. With a closer look, I could tell that it was one of Robin's boys, the youngest of them… the one that was holding…

"Where's May," I asked in an angry tone. His head tilted as if he were confused. "I know she's here. Where is she?"

"She's asleep," he informed me. "I was sent here to guard you girls while Robin and the guys are out hunting-"

"Don't," I hissed. "Say his name." my voice was weak, but I could tell from his expression that I got the message through. After moments of silence, I calmed down. "Speaking of names, who are you?"

"I'm Raven," he said. "I'm Coeur De Noir's godson. My father died before I was born. My mother died giving birth to me. Coeur raised me like a son. " I snorted, unable to hide how humorous that was to me. "What?"

"You're both named after birds?" I smirked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Coeur kind of has a thing for birds."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought he just had a thing for beating the crap out of people." This earned me a full on laugh.

"He has several… hobbies." He said with a goofy expression. "Are you hungry?" he stood and slid a tray under my door. At that moment, I realized how hungry I truly was as I dropped to my knees and shoved as much of the food into my mouth as I could. It may have just been scraps from the De Noir table, but it was still food and I wasn't about to refuse it. Once I had eaten every last bit of the food, I moved on to the cup of water, gulping it down quickly. I shoved the tray back under the door, and leaned back against the wall.

"How long was I out?" I asked after a long moment.

"Two days," he informed me. "We all thought you were dead. It wouldn't be the first time my godfather killed someone with just his fists. You're lucky you only escaped with a black eye and a few cracked ribs." Before I could respond, a door burst open and three people stepped into the dungeons. I stood up, thinking I would look stronger if I weren't on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Hey Raven," and unfamiliar voice called out. "Have fun babysitting?" They mocked and I saw Raven roll his eyes.

"Whatever guys," Raven grumbled as he stood up. "Who's got the next watch?"

"Still you," someone else said. They all laughed at Raven's disappointed expression.

"No way," Raven said irritated. "There is no way I'm staying trapped down here another shift."

"Not your choice, kid," a horrifically familiar voice replied. I cringed at the sound of Robin's voice. He stepped forward and looked into my cell. I looked up and met his eyes, trying to hate him. But I couldn't. _Why_ couldn't I just hate him and move on? I looked away, half ashamed, half hurt that he would bring me back here. This place was my own little hell and he was just watching me burn.

"What? Got nothing to say, girl?" one of them teased. I looked down, trying my best to ignore him. He came closer and peeked through the window. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Look at me when I speak, you wi-" I stood quuickly, reached out, and grabbed him by the collar. I jerked him forward and gave him a low snarl.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that, you scum," I growled at him, my hatred finally bubbling up. I pushed him away from me, and he fell backwards onto the table. I backed away and hid in the shadows for the rest of their conversation, not interested in what they had to say. I stared blankly at my cell door, thinking about anything but Robin and his lackeys, when I noticed something gleaming on the floor just outside the door. With a closer look, I realized exactly what it was: A key. That scum boy must have dropped it when I shoved him.

I crawled over, trying not to get their attention, and slid my hand under the tray slot. I quickly snatched the key and pulled my hand back. I could only hope that it was the right key, and that I could free myself soon. If my dreams were correct, I knew where the pearls were hidden. Soon, very soon, I would make my escape and search for the pearls. I crawled back to my dark corner, pulled the blanket over my body, and closed my eyes, waiting for them all to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ta-Da!**

**What do you think of our new character?**

**This isn't too awsome, and i know it seems that Eve is always escaping,**

**but that's what i need her to do... so yeah (:**

**R&&R!**

**Disclaimer: the only things i own in this story are Eve, the clearing(ch2), Molly, May, the clearing(ch10), the bird(ch10), the pool of water(ch10), and Raven... that's it for now(:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	12. Chapter 12: I Want Hear Dead

Chapter 12: I Want Her Dead

_Two Days Later…_

I had lost all track of time by now, oblivious to what day it was. The only thing I knew was that the sun had just come out, my guard was passed out drunk, and May was in the cell next to the exit. I hadn't slept since the day I met Raven, but I didn't feel tired. In fact, I felt energized. I stood up and made my way quietly to my cell door. This was my chance to test the key. I slowly squeezed my arm through the bars and tried to slip the key into the door. After several attempt, it successfully entered the lock. I turned the key and my door unlocked with a quiet "pang". I opened the door and tiptoed to May's door. I peeked through the bars, into her smaller cell, and found her lying there, asleep. I slipped the key in and opened her door, and then tiptoed over to her. At my approached, her eyes snapped open. She shot up with a jolt and opened her mouth to speak.

"Shh," I said quietly as I clamped a hand over her mouth. I took her hand in mine and led her out of the cell, closing the door behind me. Unfortunately, May's door was not as quiet as mine, and squealed as it closed, awaking my guard.

"The prisoners have escaped!" he cried loudly. I cursed under my breath and bolted out of the dungeons, May in tow.

"Run!" I cried. We dashed through the dining hall and out the main doors of the castle, at least fifteen guards chasing behind us. I dragged her out into the sunlight and to the left and down a path I thought lead to the forest, until we came to the edge of a wall that dropped about fifty feet down and into the forest. We stopped and shared a look. "So close…"

"What now?" she whimpered. I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her behind me as the guards closed in on us, Robin leading the entire group.

"I must admit, that was a very impressive attempt, Princess," He drawled, taking a step closer. "Just come with us now and you won't be harmed." He held out his hand for me to take. I looked into his eyes, searching for truth in his words. Instead, I found something I hadn't expected. Somewhere deep within his eyes was longing. It was as if he were pleading with me to take his hand. I shook my head and bit my lip. "You'll never make it. We'll catch you either way." He stretched his arm out closer. I squeezed May's hand.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her quietly. She squeezed my hand back.

"With my life," she whispered. With that, I quickly turned, took her in my arms, and jumped. I curled her against my body and we fell to the ground together, rolling down the hill. Miraculously, I came out with no more the a few cuts. I released May and straightened her body out. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing.

"Are you alright?" I asked, touching her cheek. "May?" I patted her cheek lightly in attempt to wake her. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you mad?" she cried with a squeak. She sat up and stretched out her arms. "You could have hurt yourself!" I couldn't help but laugh at her, seeing as her only worry seemed to be my safety. I stood and helped her up.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. How are you, can you walk?"

"Of course, I can walk-"

May's voice was interrupted by the sound of horses' hooves colliding with the ground. I looked around, searching for a place to hide, a place to run. About 10 yards away lay a massive fallen tree, covered in moss. I took May's hand and pulled her towards it, and pushed her behind it. Coeur De Noirs voice boomed from nearby.

"Find the Moon Princess," he ordered. "I don't care how you do it, I want her dead!" I leapt behind the tree and lay beside May. I peeked over the log to see what was going on. Robin and his boys had appeared and were standing exactly where we had been. This time, Raven was with them.

"Stupid girl," I heard Robin mutter. "Should've stayed where you were…"

"Where'd they go?" the oldest looking one said. I ducked back down to avoid being caught.

"This is exactly the way they fell," Another said. "That was a mean fall. They can't have gone very far. Robin?" there was a long pause.

"This way," Robin finally said. We heard footsteps go off to someplace else and I lifted my head to see if it was clear. I let out a gasp when I saw him. Raven stood 15 feet away, staring at me. May popped her head up and gasped as well. Raven placed a finger over his lips and made a shushing noise and winked at May. Then, he ran off to follow the other bother. I turned to May to find her blushing.

"What was that all about?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed even more.

"Nothing," she said sheepishly. I snickered and stood up.

"Sure," I said. "Come one. We have to go..." new voices sounded to our left. "Now!"

I grabbed her hand and ran the opposite way of the voices. I could only hope we weren't running into another trap. We ran as fast as we could, leaping over logs and dodging trees and stray branches. Once I thought we were a safe distance away, I stopped and turned to her. She was crying.

"Look at me," I said. She looked down shamefully at her feet. I took her face and my hands and forced her to look up. "_Look at me!"_ She looked into my eyes.

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

"I know, so am I, May," I said. She shivered and wiped the tears from her face. I pulled off my hood and put it on her, zipping it up and pulling the hood over her face. "Can you get to the village from here?" she didn't reply. "May, do you know the way?"

"Yes," she whispered. We ducked behind a bush, hearing a twig snap. We waited through the silence, expecting to be caught. Suddenly, Wrolfe appeared beside us.

"Wrolfe!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his fur. "Oh, thank God." May flung her arms around him, too, her tears vanishing at the new found safety. Wrolfe barked happily and licked Mays cheek, making her giggle. May and I stood up and I turned to Wrolfe, who looked up at me intently. "Take May home, Wrolfe. She needs your protection. If I'm not home when you get back, come find me." Wrolfe barked and turned, leading May quickly away. And so I started my trek back to Merryweather Manor, ready for any tantrum Uncle would throw at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, i'm going to go ahead and post this firt you guy now.**

**It may be a couple weeks until i post another CURSED chapter,**

**as i am going to focus on RESCUE ME for a while now...**

**Seeing as it is my most popular story.**

**R&&R**

**xoxo**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	13. Chapter 13: The Other Moon Princess

Chapter 13: The Other Moon Princess

I finally made it home to Merryweather Manor and swung the door open. I slammed the door behind me, leaned over, and gasped for breath. The nausea and dizziness was returning again.

"Eve?" Uncle Benjamin's voice came from the sitting room. I walked in slowly, praying he wouldn't be angry with me for disappearing again. Surely he would understand. As soon as I entered the room, he stood and approached me hastily, a worried look on his face. "Gad's teeth… What happened?" He cupped my face in his hands and examined my eye. He examined my arms and neck. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I looked down sheepishly and lifted my shirt to show him my bruised, beaten stomach. He let out a long gasp/growl. When I finally looked up again, I saw his entire face was blood red, with a light shade of purple.

"They took May," I defended quickly, assuming his anger was because of me. "I had to save her." I added quietly. I watched as realization appeared in his expression. "You can't stop it, Uncle. The curse is real and only I can stop it." He nodded sadly, and began to lead me to my room.

"I know, Eve," he said. "But I had to try, try to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. "The De Noirs are no more dangerous than you are." That was a lie… "They can't hurt me." Lie two… "I know what I'm doing." Lie three… Uncle let out a sigh.

"Very well, if you insist. I wouldn't be able to stop you either way…" He gave in. I felt relieved that he wasn't going to push the conversation any further. We reached the top of the tower and Uncle Benjamin bent over and opened my door for me. "Get some sleep, Eve. I'll have Isabelle bring up something in the morning for your… injuries." After a long moment of the both of us simply standing in silence, Uncle pulled me into and gentle, unexpected hug. After a moment of utter shock, I recovered and returned his hug. "Please, Eve, Don't do that to me again…" his voice was barely a whisper. "You're all I have left." A warm feeling filled my insides, and I realized that my dear uncle truly did care about me. I pulled back and looked up at him. He smirked a bit. "If you insist on running into the De Noir Forest to get yourself killed, at least inform me first." I cracked a smile.

"Will do," I said, giving a mock salute and turning to enter my room. When I turned back around, Uncle was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I wandered over to my wardrobe and pulled out my sleepwear: A loose, black t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. But before I began to changed, I turned and walked over to my French doors and peaked through the curtains: nothing. Perfect. I checked the door handle: Locked. Satisfied that no one would be breaking in, I changed quickly and brush my blond curls until they were as free of tangles as possible. I moved over to my bed and curled up into a ball under the covers, drifting off into a deep sleep almost immediately.

"_Eve," a woman's voice called out. I looked around, searching for the voice that had called me. I was in the clearing in the forest beside the willow tree. It was cold, windy. I watched as a female silhouette approached me: she was tall, slender, and terribly beautiful, a graceful smile on her face. There was something oddly familiar about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She sat down next to me, her forest ground dress fanning out over the ground. She took my hand in hers and rest her other on my cheek. "You have to save them."_

"_Save who?"_

"_Everyone," she said quietly. The moon shone out from behind the clouds, casting a beam of moonlight over the woman. The pearl necklace around her neck glistened. I looked up at her with questioning eyes._

"_Who are you?" She smiled sweetly at me, pulled the pearls over her head, and held them out in front of me. She took her right hand and snapped off one of the pearls and pressed it to my chest, right above my heart. When she pulled her hand back, she was no longer holding the lone pearl._

"_I was like you," she whispered. The pearls in her hand began to shine and flew out of her hand and into a hole in a large branch at the top of the willow tree. I looked at the woman curiously._

"_You were a Moon Princess?" she nodded._

"_Yes… but things went wrong. I failed to unite the families," she frowns and a golden tear falls from her cheek. "I was a De Noir, a De Noir who fell in love with a Merryweather. When I told both families the truth…" she couldn't finish her sentence, but I could use my imagination. The gold tear faded and she looked at me with excitement. "But you… you're different, special. You will end the curse, I know it."_

_I said nothing in return. After a moment she continued once more._

"_You need him, you know," she said. "You need each other, Eve."_

"_Need who?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She smiled at me._

"_You know who," she said in a somewhat mischievous tone. In all honesty, I did know who… Then, she became serious again. "He is the only one who can help you, my dear. You can't do this on your own, no matter how hard you try." A bell, somewhat like a wind chime, began to ring through the clearing, and the woman stood. "You must hurry." She said nervously. "Tomorrow is the five thousandth moon. Time is running out. You must save them, Eve."_

My eyes shot open and I sat up fast, looking around my room. It was dark now, moonlight shining through my balcony doors. The clock said 4:30 in the morning. I jumped, seeing movement beside my bed, and looked down to see Wrolfe gazing up and me. I smiled and scooted over in my bed, and pat the spot beside me. He barked happily in response and hopped onto the bed with me. I lay back down and stared at the stars shining on my bedroom ceiling, Wrolfe cuddled up to my side, his head on my stomach, while I pet him absentmindedly. I thought through my dream what must have been a thousand times, trying to figure why the other Moon Princess was so familiar…

I sat up with a jolt, startling Wrolfe awake. That's it! I rolled out of bed and felt my way over to the light switch. I went quickly to my desk and fumbled through the drawers until I found what I was looking for: my sketchpad. I pulled it out and flipped through the pages until I found the right picture. There she was, the woman I drew on the way to Moonacre: the other Moon Princess. This time looking at her, she moved. She locked eyes with me and smiled sweetly, holding up the pearls that, once again, flew out of her hand. She then placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart.

I mimicked her movement, placing my hand where she had touched me in my dream. As I let my hand fall, I felt a bump under my fingers. I stood up slowly and looked into my mirror. Eyebrows furrowed, I flipped my hair behind my back and pulled the neck of my t-shirt down. Right above where my heart was, rested a Moon Pearl. I touched it lightly; it didn't burn, but it didn't move. It was attached to my body. I whipped around as my balcony doors flew open. I gust of wind brushed through my hair.

"_You must save them_," the wind whispered and I closed my eyes.

"I will," I promised as if a response was necessary. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep, so I went to my wardrobe and grabbed an outfit: my cut-off blue jean shorts, a dark blue tank top, a grey floral lace long-sleeved shirt to go over the tank top, and my black combat boots that came up mid-shin. And then walked to the bathroom and started a hot bath for myself.

An hour later, I emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and ready for an interesting day: The day of the Five-Thousandth Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Read && Review (:**


	14. Chapter 14: Now We're Even

Chapter 14: Now We're Even

After I bathed, I returned to my room, walked over to my wardrobe, and opened the door. Reaching to the top shelf of the closet, I pulled down a bundle of soft, black fabric. I ran my fingers across it, closed my eyes, and breathed in. It still smelled like him: Robin. His smell was intoxicating to me. I tied the cloak around my neck and let it fall around my shoulders.

Then, I walked down to the Dining Room and looked around. It was only 5:30, and I knew no one would wake until at least seven o'clock, so I wrote a note for Uncle:

_I'm going to find Them, and I'm not coming home until I do. I _will_ save this Valley. Please, don't come after me. I have to do this, and I couldn't bear for you to get hurt._

_You're all I have left, too._

_~E._

I placed the note in front of Uncle's normal seat and left the Dining Room. I stepped into the front sitting room and whistled for Wrolfe, wherever he was. A few moments later, Wrolfe came bouncing down the stairs and trotted over to me with a low bark. I knelt and pat him on the head.

"Want to go for a walk, Wrolfe?" I asked him. He barked happily and I smiled as his tail wagged. I stood and headed towards the Main Door. "Come on then, boy." He ran after me, and together we walked to the stables. We both stopped at the sight we both beheld. Tied to a post at the center of the stable, was a Black horse with a white mane and tail. She was gorgeous. She was already saddled, groomed, and ready to be ridden. On the side of the saddle was her name: Dawn. I approached her and ran my hands over her mane, causing her to whinny in approval. I smiled and untied her, taking the reins in my hand gingerly. I mounted her and clicked my tongue, coaxing her out of the stable. "Come on, Wrolfe." I pulled my hood on to conceal my face, and we entered the forest.

If the Moon Princess was correct, I was going to need help, much to my displeasure. She had told me I couldn't do this without him, but she hadn't said who 'he' was. Honestly, she didn't have to. I knew she meant Robin. But how could I possibly get him to help me? He hated me. I shook my head, trying to think of how to go about convincing him to help me. I had several ideas, but only one of them seemed to be worth a second thought. It wasn't the best Idea, but it was worth a shot. I would talk to him. Stupid plan, right?

Two Hours Later…

"Go on girl," I said patting Dawn on the side. "Go home." The horse galloped off into the forest happily and Wrolfe looked up at me as if to ask _what now? _I sighed and stroked the back of his neck. "You should go home, too." He seemed to frown at this, but eventually he left as well, leaving me alone in the clearing where May and I had rescued May's rabbit. I sat down in the on a nearby log and waited, knowing Robin would eventually come by on his rounds. And finally, he did.

He emerged from the forest fifteen minutes after I had. When I saw him, I stood and pulled the hood back. He immediately noticed me and drew his knife. He looked around and then back to me. With slow strides, he approached me. With every step, something inside me caught fire, anger and pain bubbling to the surface. When he finally reached me I did then only thing I could think of: I punched him square in the face.

He let out a loud howl of pain and covered his nose, buckling over. I stood there completely dazed. The hit had surprised me just as much as it seemed to shock him. He wiped at the blood with his scarf and let out a gasp. I didn't move a muscle, didn't even breath. I just watched him. I didn't snap out of it until he finally spoke.

"Dear lord," he cried when the bleeding stopped. "I think you broke my nose!" My face went fierce as I glared at him.

"Well, you broke my heart," I said as-a-matter-of-factly. He looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes. Was that guilt? I didn't care. "Now we're even." He frowned at me and put away his knife. We were both silent for a moment.

"What on earth have I done to deserve that?" he cried.

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Perhaps kidnapping May, turning me into your father, disappearing without any warning… leading me on?" he looked like he was about to argue, but he froze. I froze, too, not intending to say the last part. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"I can explain," he said. The anger began to boil up again. How dare he think he can explain this? How could anything _possibly _justify his actions? "I-"

"No!" I cried, tears threatening my eyes. "How can you even think there's an explanation to this? You can't defend your actions, Robin. End of story. You betrayed me." He watched me, honestly looking hurt by my words. But I couldn't stop myself. "I trusted you." A single tear fell from my eye. Before it could fall any further, he wiped it away with his thumb gently.

"I can explain," he repeated earnestly, his hand still resting on the cheek that wasn't bruised. I instinctively leaned into it. But then I backed away; he was still a traitor. I kept a good five feet between us and gave him the coldest look I could manage.

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged bitterly, crossing my arms under the cloak even though I knew he couldn't see the gesture. My lip quivered and he tried to step closer to comfort me. I matched his steps, backing away when he advanced. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I didn't kidnap May," he said. My eyebrows furrowed. "That wasn't me, it was my boys. I had no idea they were going after her, and I don't know why they did in the first place." He ran a hand through his brown curls. "I did turn you in to Father, and I'm so… sorry, Eve. You have no idea how horrible I felt for that. I didn't the he would harm you, and I was a fool for thinking it." He looked up to me, his eyes pleading. "But you must know I never led you on. Every time we kissed, every time we were together, the feelings I had were real. They're still real."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked, my voice cracking more with every word. He acted quickly, before I had time to even think about it. He pulled me into him, snaked his arms around my waist, and our lips smashed together. Electricity ran through my body at the sudden contact and I melted into him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled myself as close as I could. When the kiss was broken, was both had to catch our breath. Robin rested his forehead against mine and held me tighter.

"Was that convincing enough for you?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. _Yes it was,_ I thought. Instead of saying what I thought, I shook my head, craving his kiss once more. He seemed to catch on, because his lips were immediately crashing into mine once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ta-da!**

**It's not very good at the beginning and i had some trouble with th Robin/Eve drama,**

**but i did it and i'm proud (: **

**Don't forget to vote on Maria's dress in RESCUE ME!**

**R&&R!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	15. Chapter 15: North and South

Chapter 15: North and South

"The Pearls are in a clearing somewhere in the forest," I explained while we walked through the forest. "And there's a big willow tree in the middle of the clearing."

"I know where that is," he said. He pointed north. "It's pretty far away from here though. It'll take a while to get there."

"Not a problem," I said with a shrug. "So long as we have them as soon as possible." He nodded and began to lead me in the direction he'd pointed. Something tugged at my heart and I stopped. Images flashed through my mind:

_May's body crumpled on the ground, Robin's "friends" looming over her. Raven is knelt over the body, his face buried in his hands._

The image changes…

_Coeur De Noir is stood in front of May, gun in hand. A loud bang sounds and May was on the ground._

I was brought back to reality with a loud gasp. Robin whips around to see what's wrong and I hold my head, leaning against a nearby tree. He rushes over to me and takes my hand.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" his voice is anxious, worried, and fearful. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then look back up at him.

"We need to get to the village," I told him sternly. "Now." He frowned.

"Eve, the Village is South we need to keep North-"

"I don't care which direction it is!" I cried out. "We need to get there fast. May's in trouble, I know it." He looked at me questioningly, and I looked down. "I saw it." I thought he was going to call me crazy, but instead he pulls me away, toward the village. We ran through the trees, hand in hand, until we finally made it to the village and came face to face with the very situation I feared.

"Eve!" May sobbed, trying to run toward me. Coeur De Noir yanked her back by her hair, making her squeal in pain. Tears flowed down May's cheeks and I felt anger bubbling up inside me. I stepped forward, ready to attack, but Robin pulled me back.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and tensed up. "You'll get her killed if you don't calm down and think first." I nodded and thought of the best way to get May back unharmed.

"I have an idea," I mumbled, stepping forward. "How about a trade?" I asked. One of the old man's eyebrows rose. "The Pearls for May." He scoffed.

"Are you daft, girl?" he mocked. "You'd trade a worthless child, for the Moon Pearls?"

"Do you want them or not?" I asked impatiently. He pondered my offering for a moment, and then nodded. "I need May first, though." I said, hoping he'd buy it. He scowled and raised his gun to May's head.

"Do you take me for a fool, Princess?" He growled. May screamed for help and I cringed.

"No," I said. "But you want the Pearls, and she's the only one who can get to them." I paused, letting the thought sink in. Then, I added "Let me take May, in exchange for the Pearls. If I don't hold up my end of the deal…" I gulped. "You can kill me." De Noir grinned, wide and evilly.

"What?" Robin and May cried. Robin grabbed my hand. "Eve, don't do it."

"Deal," Coeur De Noir agreed, shoving May at me. I caught her as she tumbled toward me. She wrapped her arms wrapped around my waist as she sobbed into my cloak. "Raven, go with them." I looked up at the old man, confused. "A bit of insurance. Go boy!" He barked.

"Y-yes sir," Raven obeyed, stepping forward. He stepped around us and waited behind us as Coeur De Noir's looked over to Robin.

"My own son, a traitor," he hissed. Robin flinched. "I should have suspected."

"You don't understand what you're fighting for," Robin said. "If Eve doesn't do this we'll all perish-"

"Enough!" he silenced. He turned to me. "Bring me the Pearls." He ordered. "Or you'll all die."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Just a filler for you guys.**

**Not long at all.**

**i just haven't been feeling very inspired on this one anymore :\**

**I'll get out of my funk soon as i can though, promise!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	16. Chapter 16: Hide and Seek

Chapter 16: Hide and Seek

"Eve, you can't do this," May cried at me as Robin led us through the forest. "If you give him the Pearls, we're all doomed."

"That's not a problem," I said with a shrug. "Because I'm not giving him the Pearls."

"What?" she said. "But he'll kill you!" Raven put a hand on May's shoulder, trying to sooth her, but she shrugged it off. Raven frowned, but didn't say anything. Robin turned his head to look at me.

"She's right," Robin said. "He will kill you." He stopped and turned around to look me in the eye. "It doesn't matter where you run to, or where you hide. He won't give up until he finds you, Eve." I put a hand on his cheek.

"I have to do this," I said. His eyes grew angry, and he spun away from me, walking off. His actions hurt, but I understood. I'd feel the same way if he were going to die. But he wasn't and he didn't understand what I had to do. I turned to Raven. "I need you to do something for me. For May."

"Anything," he said simply. I smiled as May's expression softened. I looked between the two.

"Run," I said. Their eyebrows furrowed. "Take May and hide. When Coeur De Noir comes for me, he'll come after her, too, to lure me out. You need to protect her." May frowned and started to cry again. "Stay hidden until it's safe."

"I will," Raven said with a nod. May ran into my arms and I hugged her. She was the sister I never had.

"I love you," May whispered.

"I love you too, kid," I said, stroking her hair. I kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Go." Raven grabbed May's hand, and they disappeared into the forest. I turned and quickly caught up with Robin. When I reached him, I took his hand and spun him around. For a long moment I looked up into his eyes. They were stone cold and hard, angry. I frowned as he turned and continued, pulling me along with him. "Why are you angry?" I asked dumbly. He scoffed.

"You practically committing suicide," he growled. "I just got you back, and you're going to leave me." I stared at the ground.

"I know you don't understand-"

"You bet I don't understand!" he interrupted. Then, he sighed and made me look up at him. "Let's run. Right now, let's run. Get as far away as we can and forget everything." I smiled softly up at him.

"You're starting to sound very cliché," I said quietly. Robin rolled his eyes, not amused at my attempted humor. "I can't just leave. People will die if I don't do this." I added to the cliché moment. He huffed and continued to pull me toward our destination.

We came to the clearing after half an hour of dreadful silence. The willow tree stood shyly in the middle. I sighed and approached the tree with caution. I ran my hand over the bark and closed my eyes. I literal tugging in my chest grabbed my attention. I moved the cloak aside and pulled the neckline of my grey, lace top down and looked at the spot. The pearl, still wedges into my skin, tugged upward. I looked up, toward the top of the tree and noticed a hole in one of the top branches. I looked to Robin.

"I need a boost?" I asked quietly. He, still frowning, walked over and grabbed my waist, lifting my higher with ease. I grabbed the lowest branch and fought my way onto it.

"Be careful," Robin said quietly. I could hear the worry in his breathy voice. I bit my lip in focus as I climbed to the highest part of the old tree. When I reached to hole, I balanced myself on the unsteady branch and held my breath. Anything could be in there. I slipped my hand inside slowly and felt around. The pearl in my chest hummed as my fingertips brushed over a soft, bumpy, loose object. I grabbed the item and pulled it out: the Pearls. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Robin?" I let out a screech as the branch below me wobbled unsteadily. "Robin!" With a loud crack, the branch gave in and fell toward the earth, I with it. A closed my eyes as I tumbled toward the earth rapidly. To my surprise, I fell into a soft embrace. I trembled and opened my eyes to meet Robin's. I sighed once more and wrapped my arms around my neck pulling myself closer. He pulled me closer, cradling me in his arms. I hugged him tight.

"I swear you're Danger-prone," he breathed. I smiled and snickered quietly. He let me down and I held out my hand, showing him the Pearls.

"I got them," I said, beaming up at him. He smiled at them, and then looked at me with a frown.

"Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Fate is a Funny Thing

Chapter 17: Fate is a Funny Thing

"Okay," I said as I paced back in forth in the clearing. Robin leaned up against the Willow Tree, waiting for me to figure out what to do next. "So far all my dreams have come true." I offered. "There's only one that hasn't happened yet: The water."

"Water?" Robin asked, looking up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in my dream, the Pearls wanted to go toward the water," I said. Then, I realized if he knew I had to jump, he wouldn't take me there. "So I threw them in." I added quickly. He watched me for a moment, and then nodded.

"There's only one body of water in or around the forest," he said. I looked at him expectantly. He sighed and intertwined our fingers. "Come on, I'll show you." He pulled me out of the clearing and through the trees.

* * *

><p>About an hour after we left the clearing, we reached a darker area of the De Noir Forest. There were rocks jutting out of the ground, sending haunting shadows across the forest floor. I held Robin's hand tighter for reassurance, but he pulled his hand from mine, stepping forward. He took several steps forward, before turning back around and facing me.<p>

"Now, tell me what you're hiding from me," he demanded. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You're neglecting to tell me something, and I need to know what it is," he said. I shook my head slowly, still not comprehending. He let out an exasperated sigh and stepped closer, grabbing both my arms roughly but not painfully. "What did you see in your dream? I know you lied to me back there." Realization covered my face and I sighed inwardly, looking away from him.

"I jumped," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I turned my gaze back to him and said it louder. "I jumped, Robin. And I knew you wouldn't help me if you knew."

"Of course, I won't let you, Eve," He shot back. "It's completely insane! You'll get yourself killed if you-"

"What if it's the only way?" I snapped, interrupting him. "Robin, I'm going to do this whether you help me or not." I assured. Pain flooded his eyes, but I couldn't stop talking. "It's time you faced the truth. I'll probably die tonight, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it." He frowned and released me, turning away from me. I sighed and reached out to him, resting my hand on his back. His body tensed at my touch and I pulled back. "Stay with me. Please." He spun around at my words and I frowned. His cheeks were wet with tears, angry, heartbroken tears.

"I will not stay with you just to watch you die," he hissed. I winced and closed my eyes, not bearing to look him in the eye. "Find your own sodding water." Loud footsteps crunched against the ground and I opened my eyes to find myself alone. I took in a deep breath and dropped to my knees, feeling hopelessness flood my body. I was lost without Robin. I ignored the tugging on my chest and pulled Robin's cloak tighter around me.

"And here I thought you'd never leave," I muttered quietly to long gone heart.

* * *

><p>A cold, wet nose brushed against my cheek, rousing me from my dormant state on the forest floor. I looked up into a pair of deep, dark eyes, surrounded my black hair.<p>

"Wrolfe," I said quietly. He bark in response and wagged his tail. I gave him a small smile and reached up, petting the top of his head. He nudged it lightly and I got to my feet. He barked again and backed away from me a bit. I watched him intently, feeling as if he wanted me to know something. He bowed his head, and then lifted hit. As his head rose, his appearance changed: growing a long black mane, eyes glowing red, he grew taller, and his tail got long and thin. A lion…

My head tilted and my jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Surprised?" he asked. His mouth didn't move, but somehow I knew it was him.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. "Normal dogs don't _purr_." He chuckled, the red in his eyes fade back to the familiar brown, and I smiled lightly. I stepped close to him and ran a hand through his mane. "How'd you find me?" I asked him.

"I am your protector, Eve," He said, nudging my hand lightly. "I will always find you. No matter how far you run." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged the lion tightly. He let out a contented breath and leaned his head close to my body. "Now, I believe you have some place to be." I frowned.

"I know," I said sadly, fearfully.

"Why are you afraid, Moon Princess?"

"I don't want to die," I admitted. "I know what I told Robin, but I didn't mean it." I hid my face in my hands in shame. After a moment, Wrolfe nudged my back lightly.

"Do not worry about the young De Noir," He said softly. I peeked at him through my fingers to find him staring at me. "Focus on the task at hand, Eve. You must end the feud."

"How?" I asked. "I don't know where I am; let alone where I'm supposed to be." He nudged my hands away from my face.

"Climb on my back," he ordered gently, kneeling closer to the ground. I raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly. "There is little time, Moon Princess. We must hurry." I frowned but eventually climbed onto my, wrapping my fingers around his fur. He rose once more and darted through the trees.

"Wrolfe," I asked him as we ran through the trees. "Do I have to die?"

"Fate is a powerful thing, Princess," my lion responded. "It is also a funny thing, always there to trick you. But everything that has happened, happened because of fate."

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"That is because I do not know the answer," he admitted. "Only fate knows your path. But know this Princess, you have a say in your path, your fate. You, too, are a powerful thing, Eve."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Long time, no post... :/**

**Sorry!**

**I'm not going to finish the story the exact same way the move & book did, **

**aside from the fact that Eve has to jump in the water.**

**This is my story and i shall make it unique (:**

**If there was any confusion, Eve does look like Maria (SoM), just with longer hair.**

**Reviews make posts come faster!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	18. Chapter 18: Your Destiny Awaits You

Chapter 18: Your Destiny Awaits You

At near sunset, we approached a cave, carved into the side of a mountain. It was dimly lit and a rocky step way led deeper into the cave. A blue-purple glow emanated from the cave and the pearls around my neck pulled me toward it. Something within me craved entrance into the cave, yet another part feared it, told me not to go near it. Regardless, I slid off Wrolfe's back and stepped toward the hole in the mountain.

"This is where your fate calls you," Wrolfe said, causing me to turn back to him.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked. He looked around for a moment and then turned back to me. "Please? I don't want to be alone." I added, sensing his rejection.

"You will never be alone, Princess," Wrolfe assured. "But you must go up without me. Do not worry; I will be right here for you, Eve. I will not leave." He nodded toward the cave entrance. "Go. Your destiny awaits you." I frowned, but nonetheless entered the cave, climbing carefully up the rocky steps, running my fingers lightly across the wall. With each step I took, the more courage filled my body. I felt strength that I had never felt before.

When I reached the top of the steps, I found myself in a massive room within the cave. The floor jutted out about forty feet, and then dropped. Curious, I approached the drop carefully. When I reached the edge and looked down, I saw a pool of water about a hundred feet down. The water was pure and glistened. I sensed its magic immediately. I got to my knees at the edge and took off the necklace, the pearls still pulling toward the water. I rolled them around in my hands and looked up. A hole at the top of the cave exposed the sky, now a light pink from the setting sun. Soon the moon would rise and my time would come.

"You!" a deep voice shouted. I stood and turned, finding Coeur De Noir entering the cave. I hid the Pearls behind my back and slid them into my back pocket. "Where are my Pearls?" he demanded, an evil look on his face.

"Please, listen to me," I pleaded, ignoring his question.

"No," he snapped. "We had a deal! Give me my Pearls!" He stepped forward and reached out to grab me, but was pushed away roughly, the old man hitting the wall roughly, revealing my dear uncle.

"Uncle Benjamin," I cried gratefully.

"You will not lay a hand on my niece," Uncle growled. De Noir snarled and reached for his gun, pulling it out and aiming it at Uncle Benjamin who in turn aimed a revolver at him.

"Enough!" I cried, gaining both men's attention. "Can't you see what you're doing? You're the reason this valley will perish!"

"There is no curse, Eve," Uncle told me. "It's just a fairytale. But this De Noir scum needs to be put in his place: six feet under the ground!"

"Watch your tongue, Merryweather," Coeur growled.

"Do you even know what you're fighting for?" I asked.

"Because _he_ and his family are dirty thieves," Uncle spat.

"No Uncle," I chastised. "Why can't you just put this pointless war behind you? You hate each other because you think you're supposed to! But you don't have to fight a war your ancestor started. You can end it now!" I looked up to the skylight: It was darker and the moon was almost over the pool. I felt anticipation, for somehow I knew that once the full moon was over the pool, my time would come if they didn't stop.

"You know nothing of this feud, girl," Coeur snapped. "It's a way of life. De Noirs were born to hate Merryweathers, and they will always hate them, every one of them." The cave began to shake fiercely as time grew closer to the end.

"Uncle," I pleaded. "Find it in your heart to forgive your enemy." Then I looked at Coeur De Noir. "You too, Coeur De Noir, find away to make peace with our family. Our lives depend on it." I said. Uncle slowly lowered his gun after a long moment of thought.

"For you, Eve, anything," Uncle Benjamin said, but Coeur still had an unsure look on his face. I approached him, slowly and gently took his armed wrist and lowered it.

"There is no need for fighting," I told him quickly. "Everything is forgiven." But the shaking didn't stop. I grew anxious. I grabbed their hands and put them together, placing the pearls on top of them. They began to glow and I looked up at the Moon, now fully clear in view of the pool. The water began to bubble fiercely. "The feud is over! Forgive this Valley and return it to peace!" I shouted at the moon. But I didn't listen… why wasn't it listening?

"Eve!" another voice shouted. Robin appeared, running up the stairs and over to me.

"Son?" Coeur De Noir muttered.

"Robin," I cried, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He returned it, holding on tightly. "It isn't working. The feud is over but the Moon isn't listening!" he rubbed circles in my back. Wrolfe appeared next, causing my uncle and Coeur De Noir to back away, and I pulled away from Robin a bit. "Did you do this?"

"He came on his own," Wrolfe said. "I told you not to worry. Things we love have a way of returning to us." I placed a hand on his furry forehead. "You know your fate, child." I sighed.

"I know…" I said sadly. The three men stared at me oddly, and I knew they could not hear what I could. Only I could hear the lion. The ground shook even fiercer and I stumbled. The Pearl on my chest began to tug toward the pool, and I knew it was time. I gripped the Moon Pearl necklace in my hand tighter and turned to look down at the pool. I raised the Pearls toward the sky. "Is this what you want?" The Pearls hummed to life, glowing bright. "I, Eve Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre, do remove the curse which darkens this Valley. Take back what is yours!" I threw the Pearls toward the water with all of my might. They hit the water and sank to the bottom. I waited for the quaking to stop, but it didn't.

"Why isn't it working?" Uncle Benjamin demanded. I turned to him with a sad expression.

"I know why," I said, the pearl above my heart beginning to glow and tugged harder toward the water. My eyes flashed over to Robin, the sadness in his eyes unbearable.

"Eve," he said quietly. "I don't understand it, but I can't stop you. I know that now." I nodded and gave him a sad smile. Then, I turned back to the pool and stepped toward the edge. "Wait!" Robin cried as I move to jump. I stopped and he grabbed my hand, spun me around, and pressed his lips to mine in a hurried kiss.

"Don't forget me," I whispered when he pulled away. He shook his head.

"How could I, princess?" he backed away and I turned back around, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Uncle asked, finally catching on. I stepped forward and my feet left the solidity of the cave floor. "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) the end!**

**haha jk! ;D **

**i would never leave you hanging like that!**

**i added Maria's original speech because i loved it in the movie and just _had_ to us it :)**

**~~ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS STORY (maybe two, not sure yet)~~**

******Review and the next chapter will come faster!******

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	19. Chapter 19: Changing Fate

Chapter 19: Changing Fate

I closed my eyes as I hit the water, took a deep breath before going under. The Pearl grew heavier and dragged me toward the bottom of the pool. The water was warm, inviting… peaceful even. I lay there, on the bottom of the pool, losing the oxygen I had always relied on, my brain going fuzzy. My chest felt like it was swelling and about to exploded, I let out the breath I had held, opened my eyes, and watched the bubbles soar off to the unreachable surface. I blinked lightly, thinking of my life, my Robin. Wrolfe's words began to play through my weak, dying mind:

_Fate is a powerful thing, Princess._

_It is also a funny thing, always there to trick you._

_But everything that has happened, happened because of fate..._

_But know this Princess, you have a say in your path, your fate._

_You, too, are a powerful thing, Eve._

Then I realized I didn't want to die. No, if I had any say in it, I _wasn't_ going to die. I was powerful too. I was a Moon Princess, and Moon Princesses don't let fate take control. Fate had no power over me. Energy filled my body and my fingers curled around the sandy floor of the pool. I pushed myself off the watery floor and into a standing position. I floated upright just above the floor of the pool and summoned every ounce of energy within me, and shouted out to Mother Nature in my mind, with all my soul.

"You do not control me," I cried out in my mind. "I will live. I remove the curse from this Valley. I will live and love and protect. I control my Destiny. I control my fate. And my fate is to protect this Valley and be with the people I love. I will not meet Death tonight, for I will _not_ die."

A bright light took over the pool, and I had to close my eyes again to protect them from the blinding light. And then, everything went dark, black…

I awoke, no longer submerged in water. I let out a gasp and curled my hands into fists. I collected a soft, prickly substance in them and my eyes flashed opened. I looked around me, my eyes adjusting to the light that broke through the trees above me. I lifted my hand and examined it. I was real and alive and… I was in the Forest. I was lying in the clearing that I had first discovered upon coming to Moonacre.

I blinked away the spots in my eyes and sat up slowly, and looked down at myself. I was barefoot, wearing a strapless, white dress that came just above my knees in the front but was long in the back. I collected the bunched up fabric in one fist and played with it, curious as to where on earth my original clothes had gone.

"Princess," a deep voice greeted. I jumped a little at the sound and looked around. Wrolfe stood several feet away, watching me intently.

"Wrolfe," I said quietly.

"Arise child," he said with a bow. "You have saved the Valley and all of its people." I stood and he stepped forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"I can't believe it's you," I whispered.

"It has only been two days," he said with a low chuckle. I pulled back, shocked.

"Two whole days?" I asked. "I was unconscious for two days?" it had only felt like a few seconds had passed by.

"Yes, Eve," Wrolfe replied. "You saved the Valley two days ago. I waited for you. When I felt you, I came quickly."

"I changed my fate," I told him.

"I know you did, young one. And for that I am very proud," he said. I could have sworn he was smiling. I wrapped my fingers in his mane and he led me from the clearing. "Come, princess. Your loved ones will wish to see you."

"Take me to Robin, Wrolfe," I requested as my bare feet padded across the mossy forest floor.

"If that is what you wish," the lion agreed. We trailed through the forest, toward De Noir Castle, while the birds sang cheerily in the trees. I had never heard the birds sing like that before. It was like everything had changed. Everything was beautiful and light. When we reached the tree line, we stopped. The castle sat atop the hill, the gates gone, the guards fewer, the atmosphere kinder. I smiled a bit and we proceeded up the hill and into the village that surrounded the castle. Many people saw me and began to whisper things.

"Is that the Moon Princess?"

"I thought she was dead."

"Didn't she sacrifice herself to save the Valley?"

"I though she died two days ago on the Five Thousandth Moon."

"Is that a lion with that little girl?"

Wrolfe chuckled and continued to walk toward the castle, through the large doors, and into the Great Hall. Four pairs of eyes looked up at us as we entered: Uncle Benjamin, May, Raven, and Coeur De Noir. Each person looked just as shocked as the other. May stood from the long table and took a step closer.

"Eve?" she whispered. I nodded lightly and she grinned, running toward me and tackling me in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. "We thought you were gone forever. I-I thought you left me…"

"I would never leave you, May," I promised her, wrapping my arms around her. I looked up at the three others in the room. Raven was smirking and watching May intently, Uncle stood and watched me with a look that said 'I've missed you but I want to kill you for trying to kill yourself', and Coeur De Noir had and please yet apologetic look on his face. I nodded my forgiveness to him, feeling no need for words, and winked at Raven who blushed in return. I released May. "What are you doing on De Noir land?"

"It's a long story," she giggled.

"Shorten it for me," I said with a smirk.

"Alright," she said with a smirk of her own. "I'm a De Noir." She pointed to Coeur De Noir. "He's my father." My jaw hit the floor.

"Never mind, I want to hear the entire story," I said. May and Coeur De Noir chuckled.

"My mother died giving birth to me," May explained. "My father couldn't bear it, so he sent me to the village as an orphan, never wanting to see me again. When the Five Thousandth Moon was over, Father found me and told me the truth. Now I live here. Huh, perhaps it really isn't that long a story after all." I smiled, kissed her cheek, and turned to Uncle, approaching him and stopping just a foot away.

"Uncle," I greeted. His stony expression faded and he cracked, wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he whispered shakily, releasing me after a long moment.

"I won't," I promised. Then, I looked to Coeur De Noir to ask where Robin was.

"He's in his room. He hasn't left it since you disappeared," the elder De Noir stated before I could even ask. He grinned at my befuddled expression. "Up the stairs, the very last door on your right." I smiled thankfully and ascended the stairs, my dress dragging along behind me. When I reached the top of the steps, I padded down the hall, the floor cold against my bare feet. The hall felt endless as I approached my destination, so many scenarios rushing through my mind.

When I reached His bedroom door, I placed my hand on the doorknob. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned it opening the door slowly. When it was fully opened, I looked inside and my eyes instantly fell in his silhouette. On the other end of the room, he stood on his balcony, leaning on the rail and watching the sun set. He hadn't heard me come in, I assumed. So I approached him slowly, quietly. I reached out to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even jump at my touch, didn't even look at me.

"Robin," I said quietly. He flinched, but he still didn't turn to me. "Robin, look at me."

"I can't," he choked out. "When I look, you'll be gone. You're always gone when I look." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Robin, I'm real," I said. "Look at me, love." He shook his head. Frustrated, I placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at me. His eyes were red for spent tears and black circles surrounded his eyes from lack of sleep. I brushed his wild brown curls from his face.

"You're real," he stated dumbly.

"Of course I'm real, silly," I said with a smile. A smile spread across his beautiful face, and he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he hid his face in my hair.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, his voice shaky.

"I thought I was too," I admitted. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. His eyes said more than any words could.

"I miss you so much…"

"You never have to lose my again," I assured him. He pressed his lips to mine in a slow, passionate kiss. I smiled against his lips, kissing him back softly, enthusiastically. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Still think this was all a fairytale?" he asked. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Technically it _did_ have a happily ever after."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Cliche ending, i know (: Not all of my stories will have happy endings though...**

**What do you think? I liked it...**

**Eve's Moon Princess Dress link is on my profile page, right under May's Link.**

**My first ever complete FanFic! Woo-hoo!**

**Cheers (:**

**R&&R**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~THE END~*~<strong>_


	20. WANT MORE?

_**Hello, Lovelies!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW ITS BEEN FOREVER!<strong>_

_**Anyway, im going to ask a question right quick and i really need you guys to help out**_

_**IF i did another Robin/Maria FanFic. would you guys be up for it?**_

_**If so, i will be taking a poll on my profile page OR you can just post a review telling why or why not you want(or dont want) more!**_

_**lots of love!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>_


End file.
